FairyTail Naruto CrossOver Kayıp Ninjanın Hikayesi
by eray667
Summary: Narutonun Nagato ile olan ve Konaha Köyünün yıkılmasına sebep olan savaşının ardından Konohamaru ile bir göreve çıkmıştır.Bu görevde karşılaşacakları beklenmedik kişiler onları bambaşka bir dünyaya sürükleyecektir.
1. Bölüm 1 : Vs Sasuke

Nagato ile yapılan savaş sonrası Konoha harap bir ılan kutlamanın ardından abucak bütün köy ahalisi yıkılan köylerini tekrardan  
inşaata koyulmuştu.Şehir biraz düzene girmeye başlayınca ninjalar için yeniden asıl işlerine dönme vakti gelmişti…Hokage tarafından verilen görevleri yerine getirmek...

İşte o gün Naruto ve Konohamaru için çok çok değişik bir gün olacaktı.Beklenmedik karşılaşmalar,dövüşler...Ve yeni tanışıklıklarda...

-Vay canına ilk defa seninle birlikte bir göreve çıkıyoruz değil mi Konohamaru?  
bir A sınıfı gö ayrıca benim ilk A sınıfı gö ı zamanda bana yeni bir teknik öğretebilirsin Naruto-niisan  
-Tabi ki öğretirim tebayo! Ama önce şu görevi bitirmemiz lazım eğer bu görevi başarı ile yerine getiremezsek Büyük anne bizi bir daha böyle göreve yollamaz.  
-Hayır kedi kovalama görevlerine dönmek istemiyoruum. :'(

Kedi kovalama görevleri her ninjanın ninjalık hayatında çıktığı ilk görevlerden görevler bir çok ninja tarafından başarı ile tamamlansa da bazen kediler onları yakalamaya çalışan insanlardan hoşlanmayabilir ve buda tırmalanmalara ve bir çok kaçışlara sebep 'nun düşüncesine göre ise kedilerin sevmemesi öğretmenden öğrenciye geççen bir olguydu…Önce hocası Jiraya sonra kendisi ardından Konohamaru…Aslında Konohamaru onun tam olarak öğrencisi sayılmazdı ama aralarındaki bağ çok kuvvetliydi ve karışık olmasına rağmende bir o kadar basitti.Öğrenci-hoca bağı , 2 rakip arasındaki bağ ve arkadaşlık bağı… Bir çok bağın karışımı olan bu bağ birbirlerini anlamaları ile tamamlanı Konohamaru'nun içinde onun hep tetikte olmasını gerektirecek lanet bir tilki yoktu ama…Bu bağ geçen yıllar içerisinde daha da kuvvetlenmişti.

Naruto onunla tanıştığı ilk günü daha dün gibi hatırlaya biliyordu.Gözlerindeki bakışı…İsteği Narutonunkinin tıpatıp aynısıydı.Başkaları tarafından Konohamaru ya da kendi durumu için Naruto olarak anılmak.İçinde olan Lanet bir şeytan için ve ya büyük bir adamın,köyün yöneticisinin , bir Hokage'nin torunu olarak değil de sadece Naruto ve Konohamaru olarak anılmak…

''Hokage olmak için kısa bir yol yoktur!''

Naruto bu sözü çok iyi hatırlı her ikisinede çok çalışmaları gerektiren bir södü ve o günden sonra bol bol çalıştı ikisi de ve bu güna kadar geldiler…

Bu güzel günün sabahında Naruto ve Konohamaru şehrin büyük çıkış kapısı önünde buluşmuşlar ve hemen yola koyulmuşlardı….

İstikamet Ateş Ülkesi sırındaki küçük bir ticaret kasabasıydı.Kasabanın tamamı bir klana üye ve hepsi küçüklükten beri ticaret ile ilgilenen normal insanlardı.Naruto ve Konohamaru'nun görevi ise şehrin içine sızan Kaçak Ninjaları tespit edip köy halkına olabildiğince az zarar vererek kaçak ninjaları ortadan kaldırmaktı….

İki Ninjamızın kapıdan gidişlerini izleyen Tsunade'nin gözlerinde endişeli bir ifade vardı.Çocukların gözden kayboluşunu izledikten sonra Tsunade masasının başına oturdu ve odasında bulunan Kakashi'ye döndü.  
-Sence iyi olacaklar mı Kakashi?  
-Bilmiyorum Tsunade-sama en kötü bir köyü havaya uçurabilirler.  
2 tane uçan Rasenganın küçük bir köyün üzerindeki etkisi pekte iyi olmayacaktır heralde  
-Lanet olsun Kakashi bunu aklıma getirmek zorunda mıydın?Neji! hemen Naruto ve Konohamaru'nun arkasından git ve gizlice izle!  
-Emredersiniz Hokage-sama!

Ardından Tsunade sinirli bir ifade ile yerinden kalkıp kapıdan çıktı.

-Ho-hkage sama , nereye gidiyorsunuz?

-Kafamı dağıtmam lazım , şu çocuklar hakkında haber gelirse beni haberdar edersiniz.

Ormanın uzak bir köşesinde Naruto ve Konohamaru yolculuklarına devam ediyorlardı.

Birden Naruto'nun dikkatini bir şey ç ne kadar sezgileri kuvvetli olmasa da bu hissi , takip edilme hissini ındaki Konohamaru'ya baktı.Karşılığında Konohamaru ona soru işareti ile dolu bir yüzle baktı.Demek ki o daha takip edildiklerini anlamamıştı.''Haha büyükanne sen yok musun senDemek hala bizi merak ediyorsun..''

''Şu ninjaya bir ders vermek gerek''

Onları takip eden ninjaya nasıl dersini verebileceğini düşünen Naruto sonunda güzel bir yol önce Konohamaru'ya söylemesi gerekiyordu.

KafasınıKonohamaru'nun yüzüne bakmak için hafifçe çeviren Naruto :

-Konohamaru çaktı ediliyoruz.  
-N-ne?Hani Nerede? Ağaçların üstünde zıplayarak hareket ederken etrafına bakınmaya başladı.  
-Sana çaktıma demiştim. tebayo!  
-Pardon,peki ne yapacağız?  
-Hiçbir ş biraz mola verelim.  
ve bir anda yere indiler.

-Ha?Neden yere indik ki şimdi biz?

Naruto bu soruyu bir göz kırpmasıyla cevapladı.Her ne kadar Konohamaru hala bir şey anlamamış olsa da.

**-''Sexy no Jutsu!''**  
o anda Naruto Jutsunun 'Seksi Tekniğin' dumanları arasında o bildiğimiz seksi sarışın çift kuyruklu saçı olan kıza dönüştü  
-Na-naruto-nii ne yapıyorsun?  
-Sapık tekniklerimin pratiğini yapıyorum Konohamaru-kun

dedi Naruto şimdi vücudu gibi sesi de güzel ve baştan çıkarıcı bir kız sesi gibi geliyordu.

-İyi de neden şimdi peşimizde biri varken bunu yapıyorsun ?  
-Çünkü peşimizdeki bizim düşmanımız olan biri değil.Büyük anne Tsunade'nin peşimize taktığı Konoha ninjalarından biri.  
-Hmm anladım o zaman bunu yapmamızın amacı...?  
-Amacı onları bizim yakamızı bırakmalarını sağlamak küçük çekirge( xD )  
-O zaman benim en son sapık jutsumu görmeye hazırlan Sensei **''Sexy No Jutsu''! **

Bir anda Konohamaru dumanlar arasında esmer bir bombaya dönüşüvermişti...  
-Fena değil ama hala üstünde çalışman lazım.O zaman şu arkadaşın burnunu kanatmak için efsanevi sapık etkniğimizi kullanalım!

-Tamam Naruto-nii yada bu durumda Naruto-nee ama emin misin daha önce bu tekniği hiç arada bu kızlara bence bir isim vermemiz lazım..

-Hmm çok doğru benimkinin adının Naruko olmasına ne dersin?

-Naruko?Aslında düşününce çok güzel isim oldu bu ya benimki?

-Seninkii?Bilemedim ki…Neyse yolda elbet buluruz şimdi sıra efsanevi sapık teknikte.

**-Seksi kız kız üstünde harem tekniği! **

Bu teknik **''Kage Bunshin''** olarak da bilinen gölge klonu tekniği ile **Sexy Jutsu'nun** karışımı olan bir teknikti ve iki kişi olunca etkisi de iki kat oluyordu. Tekniği içeriğine gelince..Aslında çok bir özelliği iki tane tamamen kıyafesiz ve dumanlar arsınndaki iki kızın birbirleri ile yaptıkları seksi hareketleri kapsayan bir tekniğin birçok klon ile tekrarlanmış hali idi.

**Kage Bunshin **bir ninjanın kendi katı klonlarını yapmasına yarayan ve bu klonların gerçek ninjanın yapabileceği her şeyi yapabilmesine yarayan bir teknikti...

Eğer şu an onları izleyen biri varsa kan kaybindan gitmiştir diye düşünüp tekniklerini bitirdikten sonra ağaçların oraya Naruto seslendi.

-Hey sen saklanan artık çıkabilirsin!  
-

Neji gizlice Naruto ve Konohamaru'yu takip ederken bir şeyler farketti ve Naruto'yu takip edenin bir tek o olmadığını anladı.

-Byakugan!

3 büyük göz tekniğinden biri olan Byakugan'ını aktive ederek yeni takipçinin kim olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı...

-O-Olamaz,onun burada ne işi var... Durum kötü hemen geri dönüp yardım çağırmalıyım.  
dedi Neji umutsuzca ve hemen köye geri döndü.

Ağaçların arasından iki şekil onlara doğru gelmeye başlamıştı.Bunlar ninja değildi fakat 2 büyük ateş topuydu ve hızlıca üzerlerine geliyordu...  
Çevik bir hareketle ikisi de ateş toplarından bu ateş toplarını ve sıcaklıklarını iyi tanıyordu ama sahibini görene kadar bu gerçeği inkar etmeyi seçti.

-Hey sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun tebayo!  
-Şey sanırım o kadar da iyi tahmin edememişsin Naruto-nii

-He he uzun zamandır görüşmüyorduk Naruto.

Bu kişi uzun zamandır kaçak olan Sasuke Uchiha dan başkası değ görünüşe göre bir burun kanaması yaşı ne kadar burnundaki kanları silmeye çalışmış olsa da bu tekniğe boşuna efsanevi teknik tekniğin gücü etki süresindeydi..Gören kişi uzun süre etkisinden çıkamıyordu.

-S-Sas-Saske? Senin burada ne işin görüyorum ki efsanevi tekniğimiz seni baya bir etkilemiş.

-Başka birini mi bekliyordun yı yok etmeye gidiyordum ama duydum ki benden önce zaten yok edilmiş o yüzden seninle olan işimi halledeceğim ö ayrıca bu teknik de neyin nesi böyle eskiden sadece bir tane vardı.Başkalarının aklın da bu şekilde bulandırmamalısın!

Sasukenin aklına abisi İtachi'nin sözleri geldi ''Nefret!Daha çok Nefret!Benden nefret etmelisin!'' ...

'Kesinle başka birini bekliyordu' diye geçirdi Konohamaru içinden.

-Dene bakalım Sasuke!  
-Naruto!

-SASKEE!

-NARUTO!

-Naruto-nii dikkat et!  
-

Savaşta Kunai bıçakları , Ninja yıldızları olarak da bilinen Shurikenler havada uçuşuyordu ama yetenekli ninjalarımız saldırılarsan başarı ile kaçı kaçamıyor gibi gözüküyor ama sonuçta bir yer değiştirme tekniiği ile ortadan kaybolduğu anlaşılıyordu.

Yer değiştirme tekniği Ninjalar arasında çok kullanılan ve işe çok yarayan bir alır ve yerine başka bir şey koyarsı hiçbir şey koymaz sadece başka bir yerde ortaya çıkarsı tür ışınlanma tekniği bazı ninjalar buna özelleşerek hızlrı ve yetenekleri ile ün salmışlardı biri de Naruto'nun babası Minato'dur…

İki tarafın da Ninja eşyaları tükanince saldırı tekniklerine yö tabi hala Sasuke'nin elinde o kılıcı ve NAruto'nun elinde de bir tane Kunai'si kalmıştı.Aslına bakarsak Konohamaru'nun elinde hala bir kaç silah vardı ama Konohamaru aldığı bir darbeden sonra bir ağaa çarpmış ve ayağa kalkacak kadar enerjiyi de kendisinde bulamamıştır.

**-Rasengan!**

**-Chidori!**

Bir süre sonra savaş artık iyice kızışmış ve herkesin sadece tek bir jutsuya , tekniğe yetecek kadar çakrası kalmıştı...

-Sasuke bu işi bu gün burada bitireceğiz!

-Evet bu gün bu iş hallalucak!Naruto bak sana ne diyeceğim beni bu gün yen ve öldü köyün tekrar kahramanı ol ya da bana yenil ve utanç abidesi olarak hatırlan tümköy tarafı şını bile kurtaramayan zavallı bir ç üzülme sen öldükten sonra zavallı köyün de sana katılacak!

-Hayır!Ne olusa olsun seni durduracağım ve masum insanlara zarar vermene izin vermeyeceğim Sasule!

Ve ikisi de en güçlü saldırılarını yapmak için hazırlandılar.  
Ama kader ağlarını istediklerinden daha farklı bir yolda örüyordu.  
İki ninjanın arasına maskeli Tobi kişisi girmişti...  
-M-Maskeli adam?  
-Tobi burada ne yapıyorsun?  
-Dövüşünüzü daha eğlenceli ve rahatsız edilemeyeceğiniz bir yerde yapmanızı sağlayacağım.  
-Ne?  
-Nediyon sen be tebayo?  
ardınan Tobi Sharinganını Mangekiyo haline getirdi ve Kamui'si ile üçünü gözünün özel boyutuna çekti.

Mangekio Sharingan normal bir Sharingan'dan üstündür ve onunla sadece Mangekio'ya özgü teknikler dediğimiz şey de bunun bir tekniği..  
-NE YAPTIN SEN? TOBİ?  
dedi kakashi nefes nefese.

NEji'nin geri dönüp NAruto ve Konohamarunun Sasuke tarafından takip edildiğini duyar duymaz gelmiş buraya geldiğinde Sasuke ve Naruto'nun Tobi tarafından ortadan kaybedilmesine ve daha başından Tobi denen Akatsuki üyesi kişinin burada olmasından duyduğu şaşkınlığı gizleyemedi.Eğer ağzında maske olmasaydı heralde ağzını açık görürdük...  
-Ah Kakashi sen ne zaman geldin?  
Dediğim gibi rahatsız edilmemeleri için onları özel bir boyuta gönderdim kazananı canım isterse belki oradan çıkarabilirim.  
Senin de benzer bir yeteneğin var istersen sen de böyle şeyler yapabilirsin.

-A-ama nasıl,nasıl aynı yeteneklere sahip olabiliyoruz?

-Hala anlamadın mı şapşal...

**-RasenShuriken!**  
**-Amaterasu no Chidori Stream **(ben buldum değişik bir jutsu aslında amaterasu ile chidoriniln birleşmesi)  
Ve büyük bir patlama oldu... Bu patlama Saske Nardo ve Konohamaru'yu içine alacak büyüklükte bir patlamaydı.Ama bu patlama göründüğünün aksine insanın kanını donduran bir korku yerine Naruto ve Sasukenin içini ısıtmıştı senki ikisi de bu günü bekliyordu...Ve beyaz ışık o karanlık boyutu bütünüyle aydınlatacak büyük bir ışık…  
Arkasından gelen karanlık ve ölüm sessizliği… o boyutta kalan yaşayan bir varlık yoktu artık…

-Ah!

**_Bu baş ağrısı da ne?Ne oldu?_**

Naruto yattığı yerden doğrulmaya çalışırken bir yandan da neler yaşadığını hatırlamaya çalışıyordu.

….karanlık….kan….ve göz kamaştırıcı keskin sıcak bir aydınlık...

ama şimdi etrafına baktığında kuşların cıvıltısıyla birlikte apaçık,masmavi bir gökyüzünün altında yatıyordu..

**_Öyle bir çatışmanın ardından böyle huzurlu bir yere nasıl geldim?_**

**_Y-yoksa burası cennet mi?_**

-Düşün Naruto düşün!

_Naruto bütün beyin hücrelerini bu olayı hatırlamak için kullanıyordu. _

-Başım patlamak üzere be ya!...dur bir dakika….AHA hatırladım….olamaz….ne olur…b-bu olmuş olamaz!

_Ve bütün anıları kafasında netleşmeye başlar…_

-Konohamaru!Konohamaru neredesin?Saske?Hangi cehennemdesin sen tebayo!

-Na-Naruto-niisan

_Konohamarunun uzakta yatan yaralı görüntüsünü gördü._

-Konohamaru?İyi misin kalkabilecek misin?

-İyiyim.

_yavaş yavaş ayağa kalkmaya ve dengesini toplamaya başlayan konahamaru..._

-Neredeyiz biz?En son o maskeli adam bizi bir yere göndermişti ve sasuke-san ile dövüşüyordun.

-Evet...acaba hepsi bir rüya mıydı?Çabuk! bana yumruk at!

-Ha?

-Eğer şu an rüyadaysam uyanırım.

-Bir dakika sen o dövüşün rüya olduğunu söylememiş miydin o zaman seni yumruklamamın bir anlamı kalmaz?

-Hehe sanırım haklısın ^^ ama burası neresi?Bildiğimiz bir yer gibi gözükmüyor.

-Evet bir de Sasuke nerede?

-Hadi o zaman bir çevreye bakınalım.

_Ve iki şaşkın ninjamız nerede olduklarını anlamak için bu geniş göz alabildiklerince uzanan yeşil alanı dolanmaya başlarlar.. _

_Bir süre sonra iki ninjamızda açlık ve yorgunlukla yüzleşirken..._

-Bak Naruto-nii orada bir şehir var hadi oraya gidip bir çevreye bakalım

_Sonra adının Linan kenti hargeon olduğunu öğrenecekleri şehre doğru yönelmeye başladı şehrin mimarisi onların gördüğü bütün mimarilerden farklıydı.Ve daha canlı bir havası vardı.Sanki herkes mutlu gibiydi...Şehrin girişine bir pazar kurulmuş ve Narutu ve Konohamarunun daha önce görmediği türden meyveler satıyorlardı..._

_Aynı zamanda giyilen kıyafetlerde o kadar yabancıydı ki.._

-Burası neresi yav?

-Ah bir bilsem tebayo!

_Şehrin içlerine doğru girdiklerinde kalabalık bir grubun bir kişinin etrafında tolanığını gördüler._

_İki çocuğumuz da meraklarına yenilip yaklaşmaya karar verdi._

_Ve ilk farkettikleride o kalabalık grubun hesinin güzel kızlar olması ve bir adamın etrafında toplanmış olmasıydı._

_Kalabalığın içinden 'Salamender-Sama,Sen çok harikasın,Yak beni' gibi laflar yükseliyordu._

-Salamender mı?Yak beni mi?Ne saçma bir yer burası?

dedi Naruto şaşırmışçasına.

-Acaba kim bu adam?

_Derken bu kız grubunun arasınan pembe saçlı bir çocuk mavi kedisi ile çıktı._

-igneel!

_Pembe saçlı bir çocuk birini arıyor gibi gözüküyordu._

_Ama galiba aradığını bulamadı._

-Sende kimsin yahu?

dedi memnun olmamışçasına.

..şok..adamın etrafını saran bütün kızlar adeta taş kesildiler.

adam bozuntuya vermemeye çalışarak

-ya salamender'ım desem?...

Demek adamın adı salamender mış ama pembe saçlı çocuğun umurunda pek değilmiş galiba adamın kim olduğu; bir göz açıp kapama süresinde çoktan uzaklaşmıştı bile.

Salamender denen adamın tepkisi de benimkinden pek farklı değildi.

-çok hızlı?!

_Ama salamender'ın hayranları daha hızlı çıktılar ve pembe saçlı çocuğu pataklamaya başladılar…_

-Ne kadar kabasın!

-Evet Salamender-sama harika bir büyücü...Biraz saygı duyman gerekir.

-Ne? büyücü mü dediler Konohamaru?

-Sanırım.

-Biz nereye geldik böyle?Daha fazla bilgiye ihtiyacımız var.

_Aslında o pembe saçlı çocukla tanışmam lazım çok eğlenceli bir tipe bana bilgi de verebilir._

-Evet tam senin tipine benziyor pembe saçlı bir çocuk gihihi

-Hey nediyon sen be!

-Dur dinde dinle şu salamender dene adam bir şey diyor.

-Ozaman benim bir sonraki limanda küçük bir işim var şimdi ayrılmam gerekiyor.'Red Carpet'

_o lafı söylemesiyle uçan mor bir alev kütlesinin üstüne binerek uçup gitmesi bir oldu bir de bir parti ile ilgili bir şeyler saçmaladı ama Ne Naruto ne de konohamaru onu dinleyecek durumda değildiler.İkisi de adamın üsüne bindiği aleve bakıyorlardı._

-B-bu bir Jutsu mu Naruto-nii

-S-sanırım buna b.büyü diyorlar Konohamaru.

-Va-Vay canına!

_ikisinin de şaşkınlığı yüzlerine vurmuştu ve ondan sonra o kalabalık grup dağılırken grubun içinden sarışın,güzel ve göğüsleri Büyükanne Tsunade'ninkilere rakip olamasada büyük bir kız bizim pembe saçlı çocuğa ve kedisine yaklaştı..._

_Ve teşekkür etti._

-Ha?

_Dedi pembe saçlı çocuk anlamamışçasına._

_aslına bakarsanız ne Naruto ne de konohamaru da anlamamıştı sebebini._

_Ardından sarışın kız ile pembe saçlı çocuk kalkıp gitmeye hazırlandılar..._

-Çabuk Konohamaru onları takip etmeliyiz.

-Evet Naruto-nii ama neden direk gidip onlardan bilgi istemiyoruz ki?

-Konahamaru konohamaru...

_dedi naruto bıkkın bir eda ile_

-Tanımadığın bir yerde tanımadığın insanlarla bu kardar çabuk güvenemezsin...

-A-Anladım...Naruto-nii ne zaman bu kadar oldun oldu ki

_diye mırıldandı_

-Hey! Ne demek şimdi o?Ben hep böyle bilge bir kişiyimdir!

-Tabi tabi o kadar bilgesin ki bana laf atarken kızla çocuğun nereye gittiğini kaçırdın.

_dedi konohamaru çiftin az önce durduğuyeri göstererek..._

-Dostuum Ne yapacaz biz tebayo!

-Merak etme Naruto-nii ben bunu düşündüğüm için bir yandan gözümle onları takip ediyordum..İşte beni takip et

_dedi kendini bilmiş bir eda ile_

-Se-Seni küçük...

_Ve Adlarının Natsu,Lucy ve Happy olduğunu öğrenecekleri 3'lünün peşine takılırlar..._

_Naruto ve Konohamaru bu her şeyi yabancı gelen toprakları tanımak,bu topraklar hakkında bilgi toplamak için_

_sarışın kızın peşinden giden pembe saçlı oğlan ile mavi kedisini takip etmeye başladılar._

_Ve daha yoldayken Naruto'yu ve Konohamaru'yu şaşırtan bir şey oldu pembeli çocuğun yanındaki mavi kedi kounşup uçmaya başladı._

_Şüphesiz ki kedinin konuşması onları o kadar fazla şaşırtmamıştı.Çağırma teknikleri ile çağırılan hayvanlar da,Kakashi sensei'in köpekleri ve ya Naruto'nun kurbağaları gibi, genellikle konuş bu uçma mevzusu farklı bir olay..._

_-Aa uçan bir kedi!_

_dedi Konohamaru kendini tutamayarak.._

_Bunu biraz fazla yüksek sesle söylemiş olacak ki takip ettikleri 3'lü bir anda sesin geldiği yöne baktılar._

_-Siz de bir şey duydunuz mu? dedi sarışın kız terddütlü bir halde_

_-Aye! Biri sanki benim hakkımda konuşuyormuş gibi hissetim…._

_Neyse ki Naruto çevik bir hareket ile ikisini birden bir çöp konteiner'ının içine atmayı başardı. _

_-Konohamaru!Ben sana dikkatli olmanı söylememiş miydim!?_

_-Onları gözden ikinci kez kaybeden insan bana bunu söylüyor.._

_dedi konohamaru zekice bu işten tekrar sıyırılmak için ama bu kez…_

_-Haha iki kere aynı oyuna kanacağımı mı sanıyorsun Konohamaru!_

_-Bu kez yine böyle bir olaya karşı önlemimi almıştım sen dikkatini o mavi kedinin uçmasına yoğunlaştırmışken ben bu sefer tuzağa düşmemek için bir klonumu _

_yaratıp onların peşine göndermiş şimdi Jutsu*'yu bozmam ile birlikte onun beynindeki tüm bilgiler de bana _

_Ardından bir el işareti ile Jutsuyu bozdu._

_..._

_-NE! ühü-hü_

_Ama sonuçtan pek memnun değil gibiydi.._

_-Nooldu istediğin gibi takip edememiş mi klonun onları._

_-Lanet olasıca klonum onları izlememiş tebayo!Onun yerine bir lokantanın yemek tanıtım standına gitmiş ve ramen istemiş._

_-Ee?_

_-Ve bu dünyada ramen yokmuşş ühü-ühü…_

_-Başından beri buna üzülüyordun değil mi?_

_-RAMEEN!_

_-Tamam tamam naruto-nii söz eve döndüğümüzde sana ramen ısmarlayacağım_

_-Sahiden mi sniff sniff**_

_Tanrım bazen küçük çocuk gibi oluyorsun dedi içinden Konohamaru ama_

_-Tabi ki hem de üstüne ekstra soslu. dedi_

_-Tamam o zaman! Hadi takibe devam._

_dedi Naruto önceki üzgünlüğünden eser kalmamış bir şekilde ama bu enerjikliği çok uzun sürmedi..._

_-Ama dur nasıl takip edicez kaçırdık yine onlarııı..?_

_-Of her şeyi ben mi yapacağım ya?Hadi beni takip et şuradaki binaya girdiler…_

_-Bizi bu duruma düşürenin ilk sen olduğunu düşünmezsek aferin…_

_-Hımp_

_yürümeye koyulurlar_

_…_


	2. Bölüm 2 : Vs Natsu?

Kahramanlarımız Naruto ve Konohamaru bilgi edinmek için sürdürdükleri bu takip nihayet sonuç verir…

-Oh nihayet yetiştik onlara.

dedi Naruto biraz yorgun bir halle

-Acaba kimin yüzünden bu kadar koşmak zorunda kaldık..?

-Hey benim bir suçum yok sadece…sadece merak etmiştim…ühü-hü

Naruto yaşadığı üzücü bir olayla kendi yemek kültürü ile burasının tamamen farklı olduğunu ve ramen diye bir şey olmadığını farketmişti...

-Evet şehirdeki bütün restoranlara ramen satılıp satılmadığını sormak için klonlarını gönderen benim sanki.

-Ramennn :'(

-Hadi hadi hem bak ben sana söz verdim sana ekstra soslu bir ramen ısmarlayacğım Naruto-nii şimdi hadi şunları dinleyelim…

Sarışın kız pembeli çocuk ile kediyi bir restorana getirmişti…

-Ee şimdi ne yapacağız Naruto-nii?

-e dükkana gireceğiz tabi ki başka türlü dinleyemeyiz.

ikisi de gayet emin adımlarla restorana girerler ve sarışın kızın masasını arkasına otururlar.

-Benim adım ıştığımıza memnun oldum

dedi sarışın kız.

Bu arada Pembeli çocukla kedi masadaki yemekleri hunharca yemeye devam ediyorlardı…

-Aye!

-Natsu ve Happydi değil mi?

- hum-Üyi bilisin

adının natsu olduğunu öğrendimiz pembesaçlı çocuk yemeye devam ederken cevap vermeye çalışıyordu.

ve tabi bu etraftaki herkesin de dikkatini çekiyor o masaya doğru iğrenen bakışlar atılı her tarafa sıçrıyordu.

-Tamam ama lütfen acele etmeyin.

Lucy'nin yüzünde ne yapacağını bilemez sıkıntılı bir hal vardı.

Sanki bu çocuklara yemek ısmarlıyormuşta bu çocuklar bütün parasını bitirmiş gibi bir yüz ifadesi vardı.Naruto bu yüz halinden çok iyi anlardı

çünkü Iruka-Sensei*'e de bunu kendisi çok fazla yapardı.

ve bu düşünceyi aklından geçirmesi yarasına tuz basmış oldu

''RAMENN!'' diye geçirdi içinden.

bu düşünceyi kafasından attıktan sonra dinlemeye devam etti ve asıl bilgi alışı ondan sonra oldu…

-Şu Salamender denen adam Cazibe Büyüsü denen bir büyü kullanıyordu…

-Konohamaru dikkatli dinle…

-…bir kimseyi büyüyü yapan kişiye çekerek kalbi etkiler ama bu büyü yıllar önce yasaklanmıştı…

-..ama siz araya girerek benim büyümü bozdunuz…ben de size böyle teşekkür ediyorum….

uzun bir konuşmadan sonra….

-Dostum bu Lucy sahiden çok konuşuyormuş

diye fısıldadı konohamaru

-şşt

-Ah bu arada birini arıyor gibiydiniz…

-Aye,Igneel…

...konuşma devam etti…

bir ejderhadan bahsettiler. ninja dünyasında da bir ejderha görmek çok ender bir durumdur ve bazı inanışlara göre Eğer bir ninja yılan sage** modunda ustalaşabilirse ejderhalar ile bağlantı kurulabileceği söylenir…

lazım lütfen keyfinize bakın…

bir miktar para bırakarak masadan kalkar.

-Geldiğiniz için teşekk…ha?

kapıdaki garsonun lafı yarım kalır.çümkü Natsu ve Happy Lucy'nin ayağına kapanmişlardır

-Yemek için sağool!

-Sağool!

-Kesin şunu çok utanç verici!

dedi Lucy şaşırmış bir halde

-Önemli değ de beni kurtardınız o yüzden ödeştik,tamam mı?

hızlı hızlı ve titreyerek söyledi toplum içinde böyle bir tepki görmekten utanmış olmalı...

-Seni kurtarmak niyetinde falan değildik ama…

dedi Natsu umutsuzca…

ardından sonunda ayrıldılar ve Natsu ile Happy masanın başına yemeklerini yemeye geri döndüler

-Naruto-nii kimin peşinden gideceğiz…

''Grr..''

-Naruto-nii hazır gelmişken bir şeyler yiyelim mi

-Ama paramız yok…

''Grrrr''

Narutonun midesi daha çok ses çıkarmıştı ki o da yemek yemeyi kabul etmek zorunda kaldı…

Midesinin sesini duyan garson sipariş almak için Naruto ve Konohamaru'nun masasına gelir…

Yemeklerini yerken bir durum değerlendirmesi yaparlar

-Demek adı Lucymiş Naruto-nii

-Ne o çok mu hoşuna gitti?

-H-hayır tabi ki de

yüzü kızarmıştı

-Hadi utanmana gerek yok sö de insansın sonuçta.

-Sana hayır dedim!

kızgınla der ve bir yumruk atar.

Hazırlıksız yakalanan Naruto yumruğu karşılayamamış ve tam Natsu'nun kafasına uçmuştur.

-Ah?

İkisi de baygın haldeydi.

-Natsu,Natsu iyi misin ?

-Naruto-nii,Naruto-nii?

-Merhaba ben Happy

-Merhaba konuşan kedicik ben -san'ın iyi bir kafası varmış böylr bir çarpışmadan sonra Naruto-nii'yi bayıltması çok etkileyici.

-Aye aynısı sizin için de geçerli,Natsu biraz kalın kafalıdır da.

ikisi birden kıkırdamaya başlarlar.

-Oi benim hakkımda böyle konuşma!

-hey ne diyon sen be tebayo!

bir anda ayılmış olan ikisi aynı anda.

-Bu arada sen de kimsin be?Neden benim kafama uçuyorsun?

-Sanki böyle bir şeyi isteye bilirmişim gibi.

ikisi de bu inatlaşmayı biraz daha sürdürecek gibi gözüküyorlardı.

Kafalarını tokuşturmuş birbirlerini itiyorlardı.

ve herzamanki klasik Natsu iş başına geçmiş sorunun cevabını beklemeden savaşa girişmek..

-Aaa ''Karyū no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)'' !

Naruto bu saldırının geliceğini görmüş ama hem hiç bir el işareti yapmadan bir ateş tekniği kullanmasının verdiği şaşkınlıktan hem de

bu dünyadakilerin gücünü görmek için saldırıyı karşılamadı.

-Uh!

Bu biraz acıtmıştı ama bundan çok daha acı verici saldırılar görmüştü…

Az önceki garson restoranda böyle bir olay gördüğü içiin bayılmıştı ve diğer müşterilerde bunun ardından kaçmaya başladılar.

-O zaman şimdi de benim gücüme bak ''Uzumakiii ….Yumruğu''

Şimdilik bir jutsu kullanma gereği görmemişti Naruto kendi ninja eğitiminin verdiği kas gücü şimdilik yeterli olacaktır…

Bu yumruk Natsunun tam karnına denk gelmişti ve onu karşı duvara yollamıştı Natsu Karşı duvardan çıktığında ,duvarda Natsunun izi çıkmıştı,

Naruto bu yumruğun Natsu'yu bu kadar uzağa gönderebileceğini düşünmemişti.

''Acaba bu dünyada bir Ninja daha mı güçlü?'' diye düşündü.Aslında bu bilimsel açıdan doğru çta bir ninja küçüklükten beri sert bir ninja eğitimine mağruz kalıyor ve her zaman hayatta kalması için tetikte olması gerekiyordu..

-Güçlüsün…şimdi feci gaza geldim.

dedi Natsu zevk aldığını belli edercesine…

-Sen de saç rengine göre çok yumuşak değilsin

dedi Naruto ortamı biraz daha alevlendirmek için.

-Sen benimm saçıma laf atacağına kendi kıyafetine baksana bee! ''Karyū no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)'' !

Natsunun saldırı gücü öncekine göre artmış gibi görünüyordu ama Naruto bu kez ninjalığın verdiği çeviklik ile hemen geriye sıçradı.

ama Natsu saldırılarını sıklaştırmasına rağmen Narutoya isabetli bir vuruş yapamıyordu.

Naruto ,Natsu'nun hemen hemen her açıdan gelen ve kuvvetli yumruklarının geliş yollarını kolaylıkla tespit edebilmiş kuvvetli yumrukları vücudundan uzakta yerlere savurmayı başarmıştı Naruto.

Natsu'nun dövüşlerinde teknikle pek fazla işi yok gibi görünüyordu. Ve teknikten çok rabini alt etmek için inanılmaz hızına, saldırı gücüne dayanan bir saldırı yöntemi izliyordu.

Naruto'nun aklına akademi yılları geldi.Şu anki durum Kakashi-sensei'in onunla ilk savaştığında onun tecrübelediğne benziyordu ama ateşli eller dışında.

-Karyū no Hōkō!(Fire Dragon's Roar)!

''Bu sefer farklı bir saldırı'' diye düşündü Naruto

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu) Rasengan!

ve Naruto Rasengan'ı bir kalkan olarak kullandı,Natsu'nun Ateş ejderinin kükremesi saldırısı restoranın dört bir yayılmış ama saldırı engellenmiş ve konohamaru bayılan garsonu dışarıya çıkarıp kurtarmayı başardılarsa da restoranın hali haraptı.Eskiden kocaman bir restoran olan bu yer büyük bir kül yığını olmuştu.

-Yine yaptı…

deci Happy

-Haha güzel maçtı

dedi Natsu tatmin olmuşa benzer bir gülümseme ile.

-Evet iyi bir ısınma oldu ama ben bunu maçtan saymıyorum umarım daha güzel bir maç yaparız ileride.

-Dört gözle bekleyeceğim

ve ikisininde yüzlerinde oluşan o çocuksu gülümseme kelimelerle tasfir edilemezdi…

-Ha?Happy Ne oldu bunlar az önce kavga ediyorlardı?

-Aye!

Profesör Happy ile Açıklama Saati:

Happy bir kürsünün üstüne çıkmış,kravat takmış açıklama yapmaktadır

-Evet az önce gördüğümüz olay iki yıkıcı gücün birbirini selamlaması olayıdı şım Natsu bunu sık sık yapsa da Naruto da az değilmiş hani...

-Hey!Bizim hakkımızda ileri geri konuşurken izin al bari…

-Aye şimdi normal yayın akışı ile devam ediyoruz…

-Nasıldı?

-Şey Happy mümkünse bir daha….

Rap Rap Rap…

-Bu da ne ..?

hesi bu ''rap rap'' sesinin geldiği tarafa baktılar.

-Ordu?

dedi Natsu ve Happy şaşırmış bir sesle

-çabuk kaçım!

ve naruto ile konohamaruyu tuttkları gibi koşmaya başladılar.

Naruto elinden geldiğince Natsu'nun hızına ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu.

Natsu arkadaki ''ordu'' dedikleri insanlardan çok çok hızlı koşuyordu ama Naruto için bu hız o kadar da hızlı değildi.10 dakika gibi bir süredir

koşuyolardı ama bu ''ordu'' kişileri çok inatçı çıktılar üzerlerindeki zırha göre gayet antrenmanlı gibiydiler.

Peşlerindeki insanlar zırh benzeri renkli kıyafetler giyiyorlardı.Ellerinde süslü mızraklar ve üzerinde bir çeşit amblem

olan kalkan tutuyorlardı. Kendi ordularını düşündü Naruto; Kendi ülkesinde ordu kendilerinin başının çaresine

bakmak zorundaydılar.

''Bu ülke böyle insanlar tarafından korunuyorsa vah vah…!Bu işe bir el atmam şart oldu yoksa daha bir sğre daha böyle koşacağız...'' diye düşündü.

-Konohamaru!

Naruto'nun başka söz söylemesine gerek kalmadan Konohamaru onu anlamıştı.Ona göreve çıkmadan önce verdiği şeyleri kullanmasını istiyordu.

-Tamam! Naruto-nii!

-Konıhamaru sana bu gaz bombalarını veriyorum.

-Neden ki?İkimize de Köyün envanterinden eşit miktarda vermişlerdi benim daha fazlasına ihtiyacım yok?

-Imm şeey biliyorsun ben böyle bir şeyleri muhafaza etme konusunda pek iyi değilim…o yüzden…

-Tamam Naruto-nii bana bırak senin yapamadığın işleri yapmak benim için zevk sonuçta sen benim Hokage olma yolumda en büyük rakibimsin

-Hey!

Konohamaru cebinden küçük küre şeklindeki sis bombalarını çıkardı ve yere sert bir şekilde fırlattı.

-Hey,Hey ne oluyo…?

Natsu lafını tamamlayamadan Naruto onu tuttuğu gibi bir ara sokağa soktu Konohamaru da happy'i aldı..

...Ordunun tarafı….

edin sis bombası!

-Dikkat! Sisin dağılmasını bekleyin!

sis dağıldıktan sonra üç çocuk ve kedi ortadan kaybolmuştu.

-Ah!Nereye kayboldular böyle?

askerlerden biri yolda tek başıma yürüyen sarışın bir kız gördü .

-Hanımefendi bakarmısınız?Buradan geçen sarı,pembe ve kahverengi üç çocukla uçan mavi bir kedi gördünüz mü?

''Pembe saçlı bir çocukla uçan mavi kedi mi? Yoksa bunlar…''diye düşündü.

Evet bu sarı saçlı kızLucy'den başka biri değildi.

-Ha-hayır görmedim.

-Teşekkür ederiz.

-A pardon bu pembe saçlı çocuk ne yapmış acaba?

-Bir kavga esnasında yemek yediği lokantayı yakmış bayan.

''N-ne?Bu çocuk ne kadar deli?'Hoş bir ejderhayı şehrin ortasında arayan birine göre…''

-Teşekkür ederim.

ve askerler aramaya devam ettiler.

Ve Lucy mutlulukla

-Her neyse şimdi bunlarla uğraşacak vaktim şamki parti için hazırlanmam gerekiyor.

''Hihihi sadece beni loncaya alana kadar Salamender'a karşı aptalı oynamam gerekecek''

-Şşt!

Bir köşe başından bir el ona 'Gel,gel'' işareti yapıyordu.

Lucy aslında bunu takmayıp yoluna devam edecekti ancak…Bu gün tanıştığı o tanıdık ses...

-Şşt Lucy gelsene

-Natsu?Ne oldu ordu sizi arıyordu?

-Ehe önemli bir şey değil ya yeni arkadaşımla biraz konuşuyorduk sadece sonra bir anda peşimize takıldılar…

-Ne kadar basit anlattın!Lokantayı yakmışsın dediler.,

-Şeey sen onu boşverde bak bunlar Naaruto ve Konohamaru.

Lucy hemencecik karşılaştığı iki yeni kişiyi süzdü.Giydiği kıyafetleri saymazsak gayet hoş bir çocuktu aslında.

-Ah memnun oldum ben Lucy.

Sonra kıyafetlerini biraz daha incelediğinde o turuncu kıyafetlerinin uçlarının hep yanık olduğunu gördü.

-Demek onunla kavga ediyordun.

-Ha kavga ettiğimizi de nereden çıkardın Lucy?

dedi Natsu

-Ordudan adamlar siz 4'ünüzü soruyordu ve kavga ettiğini söylediler..öyle işte.

Onunla ilgilenilmeyen Konohamaru…

-Bu arada ben Konohamaru memnun oldum

dedi hoşnutsuz bir tavırla.

-Ben de memnun oldum Konohamaru.

Bu çocuğun kıyafetleri Narutonunkilere göre daha normaldi ve kesinlikle daha da boynunda Natsu gibi bir atkı vardı ama Natsunun pul şeklindeki atkısının aksine bu düz mavi bir atkıydı.

-Şey sizinle sohbet etmek isterdim de bir partiye davetliyim ona yetişmem lazım…O yüzden görüşüz olur mu?

-Tabi hoşçakal Lucy

-Görüşürüz..

Lucy gittikten sonra onlar da yürümeye başlamıştı.

Biraz vakit geçtikten sonra 4'ü güzel bir deniz manzarası ile karşılaştı Hargeon Limanının güzel manzarasıydı.

-Ee şimdi ne yapacağız?

dedi Konohamaru

-Aslına bakarsan Natsu bir kaç sorum olacaktı sana…

-Tabi sor…

ama Naruto daha cümlesine başlayamadan…

yan taraftaki genç kızların konuşması onları böldü.

-Hey şuradaki gemi Salamender-sama'nın partisinin oldupu gemi değil mi?

-Evet keşke ben de orada olsaydım 33

-Salamender mı o da kim?

dedi kız.

-Ne?Nasıl Salamender-Samayı tanımıyor musun?

-Salamender sama ünlü bir Fairy tail büyücüsü…

Bu son laf Natsu'nun dikkatini çekmiş gibi görünüyordu.

-Fairy Tail…Fairy Tail'in Salamender'ı..

Naruto Natsunun o neşeli enerji saçan aurasının değiştiğini ''Sage Mode''a'* geçmeden bile hissdebiliyordu

-Natsu sen iyi misin?…Natsu?

-Ah pardon Naruto...

dedi bir anda eski haline dönerek.

-…Benim yapmam gereken ufak bir iş varda şimdi gitmem gerekiyor.

-Tamam o zaman hoşçakal tenıştığıma memnun oldum.

-Evet ben şçakal.

-Gidelim Happy

-Aye!

ve uçarak uzaklaştılar.

Naruto aslında onlardan ayrılmak istemiyordu ama içinde onlarla çok yakında tekrar karşılaşacağı hakkında bir his vardı.Hem de çok yakında…

Konohamaru bıkkınlıkla.

-Neden kimse beni takmıyormuş gibi hissediyorum. dedi

-Çünkü takmıyorlar.

-Hey!

-Sen onu bırakta Natsu şu gemiye doğru gitti değil mi?

-Evet.O Fairy Tail lafından çok rahatsız olmuş gibiydi.

-Acaba ne ki o Fairy Tail denen şey?

-Bilmiyorum ki?

Hey Naruto-nii baksana orada bir şeyler oluyor…

-O Happy değil mi ya?

Happy yine birini taşı bu sefer işi biraz daha buna ateş ediliyordu ama Happy cüssesine göre inanılmaz denecek bir hızla kaçıyordu.

''Lanet olsun Natsu yine ne yaptı öyle.''

-Happy'nin taşıdığı da Lucy mi yoksa?

-Evet Konohamaru…Ama hey ne oluyor orada?

Happy elinde Lucy ile bir anda denize çakıldı.

-Onlara yardım etmeliyiz Konohamaru, hadi gidelim!

ve bir anda koşmaya başladı sahile vardıklarında onları daha çok şaşırtacak bir olay ile karşılaştı çıkan Lucy çağırma tekniği (Summoning Jutsu) tarzında bir büyü ile büyük bir deniz kızı çağırmıştı.

-Sanırım bu bir tür çağırma tekniği değil mi Naruto-nii?

-Galiba.

ve daha da ilginci bu çağırdığı deniz kızının sular üzerinde bir hakimiyeti var kızı kocaman bir dalga yarattı ve gemiyi ve denizdekileri limana doğru o dalga ile sürüklemeye başladı.

-Konohamaru dikkat et!

ikisi de dalgadan başarı kurtulmayı başardılar…yani.. kısmen.

-Aa kıyafetlerim ıslandı be!

dedi Naruto karaya oturan geminin ve Lucy ile Happy'nin yanına tabi denizkızının…

-Lucy Happy, deniz kızı siz iyi misiniz?

-Ah Naruto,biz iyiyiz de sen nereden çıktın?

Ya biz Happy'nin üstünde senin denize düştüğünü gördük yardım etmek için geldikte bu deniz kızı nereden çıktı?

-A o mu?O nun adı Aquarius 12 Zodiac(Burç) ruhundan biri.

NAruto Aquarius'a bakıp gülümsedi

Aquarius Naruto'ya bakınca irkildi…ve hemen kafasını çevirdi.

-Ha Aquarius bir şey mi oldu Aquarius?

dedi Lucy.

-Yok bir şey!Ah bu arada Lucy sana şunu söyleyeyim.Eğer bir daha anahtarımı düşürürsen seni öldürürüm!

Lucy ve Happy aynı anda

-Özür dilerim.

dediler.

-Bir süre beni çağırma…bir haftalığına erkek arkadaşım ile tatilde olacağım,''erkek arkadaşımla''..

-Hey yüzüme vurmasana!

Sonra bir anda ortadan kayboldu.

-Vay be ne kadar dost canlısıymış !

dedi konohamaru

-Şey normalde de asabidir ama bu gün biraz daha sinirli gib…

ama Lucy sözünü devrilen geminin tepesinde belirdi.

Her zamankinden daha ciddi bir yüz ifadesi vardı.

-Hey, sen Fairy Tail büyücüsü müsün?

-Ne olmuş?...

dedi Salamender sabahki ışıltısı gitmiş bir adamlarına...

-… bitirin işini.

-Bırak suratına iyice bakayım...

dedi Natsu sabahtan beri üzerinde duran kırmızı ceketini(?) çıkarırken.

bunun üzerine Salamender denilen adam çok zorlama bir kötü adam gülümsemesiyle karşılık verdi.

Naruto ve Lucy aynı anda

-Natsu diye bağırıp öne hamle yaptılar fakat Happy onları durdurdu.

-Naruto, Natsu kendi başının çaresine bakabilir ve Lucy sana söylemedik ama Natsu aslında bir büyücü.

-Nee?

ve Natsu üzerine atlayan iri yapılı adamların hepsini aynı anda yere indirdi.

-Ben Fairy Tail'den daha önce hiç görmedim!

Lucy şaşlınlıktan ağzı açık kalmış halde

-Faiey Tail? Natsu , Fairy Tail büyücüsü mü ? dedi

-O işaret…

dedi Salamender'ın adamlarından biri.

-…gerçek biri ,Bora-san!

-Aptal! Beni o isimle çağırma!

-Bora,Bora of Prominence(Şöhretin Bora'sı)…Yıllar önce Titan Nose adındaki bir loncadan kovulmuştu.

diyerek Lucy ve Narutoyu bilgilendirdi Happy.

-İyi ve ya kötü olman umurumda değil…ama Fairy Tail'denmiş gibi davranan kimseyi affedemem !

-Peki bu konuda ne yapacaksın , küçük velet !

Prominence Typhoon!(Şöhret tayfunu!)

gerçek adı Bora olan adamın bu lafları söylemesi ile Bora'nın önünde bir halka çıktı ve mor bir alev girdabı Natsu'nun üzerine doğru gelmeye başladı ve Natsu'yu içine aldı.

Naruto ile Lucy Natsu'ya yardım için koştuysa da Happy kendinden çok emin bir şekilde onları durdurdu.

Bora Natsu'nun işinin bittiğini düşünüp arkasını dönmüştü ki Hapy dışında herkesi çok şaşırtan bir olay oldu.

Natsu'nun etrafını saran alevler azar azar yok olmaya başladı.

-İğrenç.

-Ha?

-Sen gerçekten ateş büyücüsü müsün?Daha önce hiç bu kadar iğrenç alevler tatmamıştım.

-HAA?

Natsu etrafını saran bütün alevleri yemişti…

-Yemek için sağol.

-N-n-nesi var bu herifin?!

Bora'nın tayfasından bir adam tam Naruto'nun aklından geçenleri söylemişti.

-Ateş Natsu'da işe yaramaz.

deci Happy.

Lucy şaşkınlıkla

-D-daha önce hiç böyle bir büyü görmemiştim.

Naruto zaten şu an yaşadıklarına bir mantık üretmeyi bırakmıştı.

Aklında biriken o kadar çok soru vardı ki hangisini önce sorsa bilemiyordu.

-Yemekten sonra gücüm aniden arttı! Hadii! Karyū no Hōkō!(Fire Dragon's Roar)!

Bu saldırı sabah dövüştükleri zamanki saldırının aynısıydı ama nedense çok daha sonucu yine aynıydı…patlama ...

Bora'nın adamlarından biri :

-Bora-san bu çocuğu daha önce gördüm. Pembe saçlar ve pullara benzeyen bir atkı o-bu olmalı.!

-B-bu gerçek…

-…Salamander.!

-Bunu iyi hatırla…İşte bu gerçek Fairy Tail büyücüsü olmaktır.!

Artık iyice kontrolünü kaybetmiş olan Bora sağa sola büyülerini isabetsizce sallamaya başladı.

-Red Shower!(Kırmızı duş)

Natsu ona doğrultulan bu saldırılardan kolaylıkla ından Bora'ya iyi bir alevli yumruk indirdi.

…

Sonuç…Şehir limanının harap olması...

-Vay,vay canına ama fazla abartmadı mı?

dedi Lucy haklı olarak.

-Aye!

-Aye demesene!

-Aslında bu olayın aynısını sabah da yaşadığımız için ben şaşırmadım.

dedi Naruto

-Nasıl?Aa demek or du o yüzden peşinizdeydi.

-Ordu demişken…

dedi Happy…

Rap,Rap,Rap

-Yine mi ya?

-Ordu?!

-Eyvah , kaçalım!

ve Natsu Lucy'i kaptığı gibi koşmaya başladı…

Naruto ve Konohamaru da ardından…

-Niye ben de?

dedi Lucy haklı olarak..

-Çünkü loncamıza katılmak istiyorsun değil mi?…Bizimle gel.

-Tamam.

Ve dördü orduyu bir şekilde atlatıp tren istasyonuna gelmeyi başarırlar.

Trenin içine bindiklerinde

-Olamaz yine mi ya?

ve yeniden kusacak gibi oldu.

-Natsu iyi misin?

dedi Lucy

-Aye!Natsu ulaşım araçlarını kaldıramı zaman bir trene veya bir gemiye binse böyle olur.

diye açıklamasını yaptı Happy.

Naruto artık aklındaki soruları sormanın zamanının geldiğini düşünmüştür..

-Arkadaşlar size sormam gereken çok önemli sorularım var….

XxXxX


	3. Bölüm 3 : Fairy Tail!

Tren yolculuğu sırasında Naruto nihayet aklına gelen bütün soruları sorma fırsatını yakaladı.Ama tabi ki Natsu bu soruların hiç birine

yanıt verebilecek durumda değildi.

Bu yüzden bu görev Happy ve Lucy'e kaldı.

Her ne kadar ikiside Naruto'nun sorduğu soruların çok basit ve bu ülkedeki herkesin rahatlıkla bilebileceği sorular olduğunu düşünselerde ellerinden geldiğince cevaplamaya çalıştılar.

-Hmm demek Fiore?Elemental Krallıkların(Ulusların) neresinde kalıyor burası?

-Ne?Elemental Krallıklar mı?Orası da neresi?

dedi Lucy şaşkınlık içerisinde.

-Nasıl ya?Siz hiç elemental krallıkları ya da Ateş ülkesini bilmiyor musunuz?

-Hayır,hem sen böyle hiç bilmediğin bir yere nasıl geldin ki?

Ve başlar Naruto anlatmaya…

-Şimdi ben dediğim gibi Ateş ülkesinden geliyorum Köyümün adı ''Konoha'' ya da Yapraklar arasında saklanan kö 'nun adı da buradan geliyor.

Biz Konoha Shinobileriyiz..

-Shinobi derken?

-…Shinobi , ninja demek,Hokage yani köyümüzün yöneticisi büyükanne Tsunade ben ile Konohamaru'yu A sınıfı olarak kabul edilen bir göreve yolladı.Biz de bu göreve gitmek için hemen yola çıktık. Yolda giderken Sasuke ile karşılaştı benim bir numaralı rakibim ve…._başını öne eğdi…._ ve arkadaşı intikam almak için köyümüzden kaçıp kötü yola saptı.Şimdi karşılaştığımızda da abisinden intikamını almış ama duyduklarından memnun kalmadığı için bana saldırdı ve dövüşmeye başladık…sesi iyice hüzünlenmişti.

Natsu bunu duyunca bir an tren tutması geçmiş gibi ama yine de nefes nefese…

-Hey bu köy olaylarını anlamadım ama,bir insan nasıl ''nakama''sına böyle…

ama Trenin sallanması NAtsu'nun sözünü bitirmesine izin vermedi.

Bir anda oluşan o ''havalı'' Natsu profili yeniden ortadan kayboldu.

-Ee sonra ne oldu?

demi Lucy dizinin devamını bekler gibi

-…sonra kıyasıya dövüştük artık ikimizinde çakrası iyice azalmıştı ama ikimizde en güçlü saldırılarımızla birbirimize saldırı bir yandan Sasuke'yi köye dönmeye ikna etmeye çalışı sonuç başarısız,bir türlü ikna edemedim…ikimizinde hemen hemen bir saldırılık çakrası kalmıştı.Ve ikimizinde kaybetme gibi bir düşüncesi saldırılarımız için hazırlandık ve son hız saldırdık…

Ama aramıza kara kedi girdi…

-Ne?

bu soru Happy'den gelmişti.

Naruto düşündü; o maskeli adamı ve onu, içindeki 9 kuyruklu yaratık için kaçırmak isteyen Akatsuki'yi nasıl anlatabilirdi yada anlatabilir miydi?

bunu düşününce aklına küçüklüğü,çocukluğu geldi, onu tqanımadan sadece içindeki yaratık yüzünden ondan kaçan o insanları ve insanların yüzündeki o acıma duygusu ile karışık korkuyu…

Hayır onlara kesinlikle bunu sö fazla böyle devam etmek istemiyordu.

-Maskeli bir adam çıktı ve bizi gözünün içine hapsetti…

-Nasıl ?…anlamadım?

Lucy doğal olarak şaşırmıştı.

-Hmm,tam olarak ben de bilmiyorum aslında,sadece gözünün içine çekti ve Sasuk'enin mırıldandığına göre gönderdiği yer ona ait ayrı bir boyutmuş …

-Yoksa Naruto o gönderdiği yer burası mıydı sizi?

dedi Lucy

-Sanmıyorum..Orası ile burasını karşılaştırmak ak ile karayı karşılaştırmaya benzer..Burası ne kadar aydınlık , iç açıcı ise orası bir o kadar daha karanlık kasvetli ve cansızdı…Zaten daha bitmedi anlatacaklarım...

-Dinliyoruz

- … sonra ara vermeden o boyutta savaşımıza devam ettik ve en güçlü saldırılarımızı kullandı saldırım ile onunkiler birleştiği anda çok büyük bir patlama oldu ondan sonra o karanlık boyut bir anda aydınlandı…snra ilk hatırladığım sizin şehrin dışında çimenlerde yatıyoruz ben ve Konohamaru…

Lanet olsun Sasuke sen nereye kayboldun?!

Lucy bu hikayeden sonra üzgünlükle..

-Bu benim hakkında bir şey söyleyebileceğim bir konu değil malesef…Happy sen ne düşünüyorsun?

-Aye!Düşünüyorum ki balıklar çok güzel hayvanlar.

-Hikaye hakkında !

dedi Lucy

-Şey ..o zaman loncaya gidince ustamıza ya da lonca ahalisine bir sorarız.

Happy'i biraz daha takmayan Lucy

-Ama Naruto sen buraya geldiysen bir şekilde o Sasuke dediğin arkadaşınında gelmiş olması gerekmez mi?

-Ben de öyle düşünüyorum…Nerdesin Sasuke?Saskee!

Sayın yolcularımız Magnolia istasyonuna gelmek üzereyiz hazırlıklarınızı yapınız

O sırada Magnoliadan uzaklarda …

ve birkaç saat öncesi…

-Yetişiin Loncamız saldırı altında!

-Adamlarımızın çoğu telef oldu!

-Kaç kişiler?

-B-bir kişi…

-N-ne?Sadece bir kişi mi ?

-Bu nasıl bir güç?

-4 element (Element4)

-Onların hepsi görevde!

-Ya Gejeel-san?

-K-k-kaçıın!Canınızı kurtarıın!

bunu diyen adam malesef bu gizemli kişinin eline düştü.

ve bu gizemli kişi parlak kan kırmızısı gözleri ve aynı parlaklıktaki kana bulanmış kılıcı ile

-Şimdi söyle bakalım bağırtkan zayıf halka buranın en güçlüsü ve bana en çok bilgi verebilecek insan nerede?

-B-bilmiyorum.

Kana bulanmış kılıcını adamın boğazına götürür ve

-Dikkatli düşün bakalım belki canını bağışlarım.

-U-us-ustamız Jose olabilir aradığın güçlü kişi…

-Bu kişi nerededir?

adam cevap veremeden…

-Aradığın kişi ben oluyorum galiba

dedi.

-Usta!

-Usta lütfen!

Usta Jose bir çok adamının öldürülmesine rağmen yüzünde sinsi bir gülüş ile...

-Evet genç adam içeir gel konuşalım senle…

ve birlikte Ustanın özel odasına giderler…

Bölüm 4 : Fairy Tail'in günlük yaşamı

-Natsu,NatsuuMagnolia'ya geldik!

deci Happy adı gibi mutlu bir Natsu'yu gürtüklemeye başladı

-Kalk kalk !

-Kalkabilecek mi?

dedi Lucy

-Aye!Natsu hep böyledir.

Natsu Trene bindiğinden beri hiç bozmadığı hasta hali ile yine konuşmaya başladı...

-B-bunu kaldıramıyorum…Bir daha asla trene binmeyeceğim…böüüg

ve yine çıkartacak duruma geldi.

-Hadi gidelim Natsu.

-B-biraz dinlenmeme izin ver…

ve trenin kalkacağını haber veren düdük sesi duyuldu.

-Natsu çabuk ol yoksa yeniden Hargeon 'a kadar gitmek zorunda kalacaksın.

-Ha-hareket edemiyorum.

ikisinin arasındaki bu komik diyaloğu ilgiyle izleyen Naruto…

-Tamam tamam ben hallederim

diyip Natsu'yu sanki bir patates çuvalıymışçasına sırtına alıp taşımaya başladı.

-Evet nereye gidiyoruz

dedi Naruto Natsu'yu taşımaya devam ederken

-Şuradan düz gideceksin.

-Tamamdır!

-Hey bıraksana beni bee!

-Oo Natsu aramıza döndün.

dedi Naruto Natsuyu yere bırakırken.

-Evet şu an bomba gibiyim.

-Sen her zaman patlamaya hazır bomba gibisin zaten Natsu.

deci Happy

-Hehe

İstasyondan çıktıktan sonra Lonca binasını görmemek elde değidi.O kocaman bina şehrin en güzel yerine konuşlandırılmıştı.

Binanın önüne geldiklerinde, kapısının önünde...

-Fairy Tail'e hoş geldiniz!

dedi Happy.

ardından Natsu Natsu'luğunu konuşturur bir şekilde loncanın kapsını tekmeleyerek açtı ve bağırarak

-Biz geliiiik !

dedi.

Happy de arkasından.

Loncadaki insanlarda ona yanıt burada sevilen biri olmalıydı.

Loncanın içi büyük bir bara herkesin elinde Narutonun tanımadığı bir içki vardı ama Naruto bunun alkol olduğuna emindi.

Ama Naruto'ya burası biraz kalabalık gelmiş yandan da çok dost canlısı.Her ne kadar alkolün vermiş olduğu bir kafa bulanıklığı olsa da bu insanlarda Naruto onlardan yayılan iyi enerjiyi hissedebiliyordu.

İçeri girdiklerinde içerideki insanlardan biri Natsu'ya Hargeon'daki olay hakkında laf attı ve bu yüzden Natsu onu dövmeye arada Naruto içeriyi biraz daha inceleme fırsatı buldu.

girişin karşısında bir bar vardı.Ve garsonluk yapan ,tek parçalı mor bir elbise giyen güzel,tatlı bir kı 'nun ona baktığını görünce içtenlikle gülümseyip başıyla onu selamladı.Naruto da aynı şekilde selamladı… ya da o öyle zannediyordu.

-Hey Naruto-nii.Yüzündeki o aptalca sırıtışta ne öyle?

dedi Konohamaru

-Ha?Ne ne sırıtışı yok öyle bir şey!

Naruto tekrar döndüğünde beyaz saçlı güzel kızın da tekrar işinin başına döndüğünü farketti.

Naruto tekrar Natsu'ya döndüğünde dövdüğü kişiyi ona laf attığı için değil ona ateş ejderi igneel hakkında yanlış bilgi verdiği için dövdüğünü anladı.

Ve daha Naruto ne olduğunu bile anlamadan bütün lonca birbirine girip kavga etmeye başladı.

-Vay canına,Sahidende,sahidende Fairy Taile katılıyorum.

demi Lucy mutlulukla.

Bir lonca daha ne kadar süprizlerle dolu olabilirdi.Şimdi de siyah saçlı çocuğun biri yarıçıplak halde Natsu'nun adını haykırı ardından o da kavgaya daldı.

Lucy de bir o kadar şaşırmış gözüküyordu.

-Gray…Kıyafetlerin.

dedi barda oturmuş kadın.

Bu kızın üstünde mavi bir bikini üstü altında da pantalon vardı.

-Kadının bunu demesiyle Gray denen çocuğun irkilmesi bir oldu.

Naruto bu ismi de kafasında .Sonradan ayrıntılı öğreneceklerdi ki bu Gray'in ''küçük'' bir kıyafet sorunu varmış.

Ve Naruto loncada en normal gördüğü insanlardan biri olan bu kadının yanına gitmeye hazırlandı fakat sonra onun da o kadar normal olmadığını anladı.

Bu kız elindeki kadehi bırakıp bir anda koca fıçıyı kafasına dikti.

-Ha?

-Dostum burası nasıl bir yer böyle?Bir tane bile ciddi büyücü yok mu buralarda?

dedi Lucy Loncaya ilk girdiğindeki mutululuk ve enerjisi gitmiş halde.

ve deminki beyaz saçlı tatlı kız:

-Ah,yeni birileri mi?

-Mirajane!Hem de gerçek!

Lucy bu kızı tanıyormuş gibi gözüküyordu.

Bu ilginin ardından Mirajane yine o güzel gülümsemelerinden birini verdi.

Lucy kavga edenleri göstererek...

-A-ah onları durdurmak gerekmez mi?

-Her zaman bö ıca…

ama sözünü tamamlayamadan adının Elfman olduğunu öğrendiği iri yapılı bir adam Mirajane'nin üzerine uçtu.

-…eğlenceli,değil mi?

diyerek sözünü tamamladı Mira bayılmadan önce.

Ama işler daha garip bir hal alıyordu…Adını Gray olarak öğrendiğimiz soyunma delisi çocuk Lucy'nin üstüne uçtu daha doğrusu Natsu'nun yumruğu ile Lucy'nin üzerine burada ilginç olan Lucy'nin üzerine savrulması değil,tamamen çıplak bir halde savrulmasıydı.Boxer'ı natsunun elinde bayrak gibi sallanıyordu.

Bu gün daha Naruto'ya neler gösterecekti acaba.

Gray bu iğremç manzara karşısında bağran Lucy'nin yanına giderek

-Bayan mümkğnse iç çamaşırını vere-

ve Lucy ona bir tane geçirmişti.

Burası artık iyice bir komedi şovuna dönüyordu.

Şimdi de adı Loke olan playboy tipli bir adam gelmişti Lucy'nin yanına Kısa sivri saçları olan ve gözlük takan bir tişörtünün üstüne yeşil bir mont giymişti

Bu Loke denilen çocuk Naruto'dan fazladan puan almıştı,turuncu giydiği iç rengin değerinin ve güzelliğinin bilinmesi gerekiyordu.

Bu Loke denen çocuk Lucy'i bir anda kucağına aldı ve

-Bu kaba herifler baş belası değil mi?

Ama Elfman'ın yumruğu ile Loke loncanın başkabir köşesine uçtu ve lucy'i yere düşmekten son anda Naruto kurtardı.

-sen iyi misin?

-Te-teşekkür ederim Naruto.

Burası artık iyice sirke dönmüştü biraz önce insanlae belli bie tartışmadan nedenden ötürü birbirine vurarken şimdi sebepsiz yere kimi gördüyse vurmaya başlamıştı.

-ŞUNU KESECEK MİSİNİZ ARTIK AHMAKLARR!

bu bir çeşit dev gibi bir şeydi.

ama bundan sonra bütün kavga bir anda sona erdi.

-Ah,demek geldiniz demek ,usta

dedi ayılmış olan Mira o kaca dev gibi olan şeye.

Biraz sonra o dev gibi olan şey bir anda küçülüp küçük yaşlı bir adam halini almıştı.Bu adam beyaz bir tişört üstüne turuncu bir ceket giymiş ve bunu yine turuncu bir pantolon ile tamamlamıştı.Naruto buradaki insanların hakkını vermeliydi.

Her ne kadar kıyafet tarzları ona göre ilginç olsa da renk seçiminden ve turuncunun büyük gücünden anlıyorlardı.

Ama o şapka adamın bütün güzelliğini -Turuncu çizgili üzerinde iki uzun kulak gibi çıkıntısı olan bir şapkaydı bu.

-Ah demek yeni gelenler var dedi yaşlı adam 3'ümüze bakıp.

-Tanıştırayım Fairy Tail'in ustası Makarov-san

dedi mira herzamanki gülümsemesiyle.

Usta Makarov yüksek bir yere çıkarak konuşma yapmaya başlar.

Yine yaptınız, pislikler!

Konsey'den aldığım şu dökümanlara bakın!

Hepsi ˛ikayet içeriyor!...

20 santim kalınlığındaki kağıt tomarını gösterdi.

-Ancak...Konsey, pislikten ba˛ka bir şey değiil!

elindeki bütün kağıtları bir anda yaktı ve fırlattı.Natsu da bu fırsatı kaçırmadığı gibi attığı alevi havada kaptı.

-Dinleyin! Mantığın üstesinden gelmek için gereken

güç, yine mantığın kendisinden doğar…Büyü mucizevi bir güç değil…içimizden ve doğadan akıp geçen Ruh Enerjisi parçacıklarının senkronize

olmuş ve cisimleşmiş halidir.

İrade gücü ve konsantrasyon istediğim, tüm ruhunuzu yaptığınız işe vermek büyüdür.Üstlerin uyanık gözlerinden endişe etmek büyünüzü geliştirmez.

Konsey ahmaklarından korkmayın!İnandığınız yolda devam edin!Fairy Tail büyücüleri böyledir!…

''Vay canına'' diye düşündü Naruto ''bu yaşlı adam insanları gaza getirmeyi iyi biliyor.''

Loncanın her bir yanından nidalar atılıyordu.

Az önceki büyük kavgadan ve Usra Makarov'un o güzel insanı heyecanlandıran konuşmasından sonra sıra Lucy'nin hayallerini süsleyen ana gelmiş Tail'e üye olmak.

Gerekli kağıt işlemlerini sonra yapmak için söz aldıktan sonra Mirajane elinde tahta bir kutu ile içinde bir çeşit damga vardı.Görünüşünden onun da sıradan bir damga olmadığı sihirli olduğu belli oluyordu.

Mira damgayı eline alıp:

-Eveet Lucy Loncamızın işaretini nereye basmamızı istiyorsun?Ve hangi renkte?

Naruto anlamıştı.Burada bir loncaya katıldığında o loncanın sembolünü yeni üyenin bir yerine basıyorlardı.Bu onların kafa bandı takması gibi bir şeydi heralde,ama daha kalıcı bir yolla.Düşününce hatırladı Natsu'nun da kolunda kırmızı bir işaret vardı.

-Hmm,şey bilemedim ki?Sizce nereye yaptırmalıyım?

-İstersen istediğin her yere yaptı diline yaptıran bile var

dedi Mira.

Tepki olarak Lucy

-O nasıl deli biri öyle!

...

Hık!…...Hık…! Lonca ustasu Makarov elinde içki şişesi ile zil zurna sarhoş halde içeri geldi.

-Neyuden o güzeel arkaına yaptığmıyoğsun Luffy?

dedi dengede durmaya çalışıp bir yandan da Lucy'nin poposunu işaret ederken.

Lucy ilk cümle için hiç bir şey diyemediğinden ve şaşkınlığından sadece..

-Lucy.

diye düzeltmekle yetindi.

ve Makarov'un sarhoş halini takmadan.

-Sanırım elimin üstüne pebme bir dövme yaptı…HEY!

Makarov Lucy'nin poposuna nazikçe bir kaç kez Lucy oradan çekildikten sonra bile sarhoşluğun etkisi ile havaya vurmaya devam yaptığının farkında olup olmadığı belli değ halinden memnun gözüküyordu.

-Ah sanırım ustanın yatma vakti gelmiş.Ben ona yatağa kadar eşlik edeyim.

dedikten sonra Mira

-Usta,..,usta sanırım yatma vaktin gelmiş hadi gidelim.

buna karşılık Makarov küçük bir çocuk gibi

-Ama Mila ben daha yatmah istemiyoğum kii

-Yatağa!

Her ne kadar bu son laf yine aynı tatlı Miranın tatlı sesinden çıkmış olsa da sesinin altındaki tehtid dikkatli dinlenince anlaşılabiliyordu.

-Tamam geliyom.

dedi kaybettiğni anlayan Makarov

ve Mira'nın peşine takıldı , sallana sallana yürümeye başladı.

tam kapıdan çıkarken...

-Heğkese eyi geceleğü

iyi geceler demeye çalıştı ardından kapıdan çıkmak için dönerken ayağı kapıya takıllıp düştü.

Naruto o güzel gaza getirici konuşmayı yapan adam ile şimdiki alkolik adamın aynı kişi olduğundan şüphe ediyordu.

Herkes ustanın yanına yardım etmek için koşarken usta bir anda doğruldu ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi odadan çıktı.

-Burası nasıl deli bir lonca?Buralarda bütün loncalar böyle mi?

diye sordu Naruto merakına yenik düşerek.

Naruto'ya yanıt daha önce hiç duymadığı yeni bir ses tarafından geldi.

-Aslına bakarsanız bu ülkedeki bir çok büyücü loncasının üyeleri biraz gariptir ama Fairy Tail'in bu konuda ayrı bir önemi vardır.

dedi arkasında iki kişiyle gelmiş mavi saçlı bir kız.

Kızın arkasındaki adamlardan biri

-Takım 'Shadow Gear' görevinden döndüü!

dedi

Ama şu an Naruto'nun dikkatini çeken ve yeni gelen mavi saçlı kıza ısınmasını sağlayan giydiği kıyafetti.

Kız turuncu tek parça bir elbise giymişti.

ardından kız Naruto ve diğerlerinin yanına gelerek.

-Merhaba benim adım Levy.

Aklı hala kızın giydiği turuncularda olan Naruto:

-Na-naruto.

dedi kızın elbisesine o an yanlış yere baktığının farkında değildi.

-Hı?Naruto?

Naruto o an kendine geldi ve Levy'e baktı Levy'nin yüzü kızarmıştı

Naruto ne yaptığını farkedince o da kıpkırmızı kesildi.

'Ah Lanet olsun sana 'Ero-Sennin'*!Neden senin öğrencin oldum ki ben!'

diye düşündü

-Hey,HEY!...

dedi Levy'nin arkasındaki çocuklardan biri ;

-Benim Levy'min göğüslerine benden ,yani Fairy Tail'in en hızlı büyücüsü Jet'ten başka kimse bakamaz tamam mı?

dedi

Naruto istemsiz de olsa böyle bir şeyi yapmanın verdiği şoku üstünden attıktan sonra 'Hah en hızlısıymış,en hızlı kimmiş görürüz' diye düşündü.

Bunun üzerine Levyy'nin arkasındaki öteki çocuk daha da sinirlenmiş gözüktü.

-Hey o nereden senin Levy'n oluyor.O benim yani Droy'un Levy'si ve kesinlikle Levy'nin göğüslerine bakamazsın sen Jet!

-Um..çocuklar

Levy araya girerek kavgayı ayırmaya ve aynı zamanda göğüslerinin bu kadar sohbet malzemesi olmasına engel olmak için araya girmeye çalıştı ama onlar çoktan kavga etmeye başlamıştı bu konuda artık bir şey yapamayacağını fark edince geri çekildi .

Naruto ilk gününden bir kavgaya karışmadığı ve birini incitmek zorunda kalmadığığ için rahatladı.Ama şimdi bir sorunu vardı.

-Um...Levy...Şey...

yüzündeki pembelik devam eden Levy

-Önemli değil Naruto isteyerek olmadığını biliyorum

dedi

-Ah teşekkür ederim rahatladım

dedi Naruto.

bir yandan kavga devam ediyordu...

-...Levy'nin göğüsleri benim...

-..hayır onlara sadece ben sahip olabilirim...

Bu bardağı taşıran damlaydı.

Levy kendisinden hiç beklenmeyecek şekilde...

-Yeter artık! 'Solid Script!Rock**!

diye bağırdı ve bununla birlikte kocaman bir kaya parçası Jet ile Droy'un

ve ikisi de kendinden geçti.

-Bu size göğüslerim hakkında ileri geri konşmamayı öğretir

dedi Levy ikisinin taşların altında kalmasından memnun halde.

Naruto ''Aslında göğüsleri Büyükanne Tsunade veya Lucy'ninkilere göre oldukça küçük hatta yok denecek kadar az...yine de düşününce biraz ''araştırma'' yapabili...LANET OLSUN!Çık kafamdan Ero-Sennin Jiraya!''

...Mira geri geldiğinde…

-Özür dilerim sizi de bekletiyorum ama sanırım biraz daha belemeniz burada olmadan Lonca Mührünü basma yetkimiz yok.

-A-ama

Lucy'nin hayal kırıklığı yüzüne yansımıştı.

-O arada bence benim sorularıma yanıt verebilirsiniz

dedi Lucy'nin kafasını oyalamak hem de aradığı cevapları bulmak için.

ve başlar şu ana kadar NAtsu ve Lucy'e anlattıklarını.

-…Ve kendimizi burda sonrası belli şeyler Natsu ve Lucy ile tanışmamız Restoranı yakmamız falan...

-…

-Restoran'ı yakmanız mı?

Az önceki halinden eser kalmamış halde içeri giren Makarov.

-Limanın yarısını yaktığınız yetmedi bir de lokanta mı yaktınız?

dedi öfkeden titreyen bir halde ve tekrar o dev gibi haline dönüştü.

-Siz beni öldürmeye mi çalışıyorsunuz?Siz öldüremesiniz de baş belası konsey bu yakıp yıktıklarınız yüzünden öldürecek!

Kalabalığın aarasından gizli gizli sıyrılıp laçmaya çalışan Natsu'yu Makarov'un uzayan eli yakaladı.

-Bir yere mi gidiyordun Natsu?

Bu Makarov'un büyüsü aynı arkadaşı Choji'nin vücut genişletme büyüsüne benziyordu.

ve Usta Natsu'yu sertçe yer çarptı.

-Senin olayına gelince Naruto…Anlattığın hikaye çok ilginç… Her ne kadar gözün içine çekme olayını anlamasam da o anlattığın öteki boyuttan buraya nasıl geçtiğin ile ilgili bir teorim var.

…Bar masasının üzerine çıkar…

-O adamın sizi gönderdiği boyut bu dünya ile sizinki arasındaki altenatif bir boyut olabilir ve bu boyut sizin evreninz ve ya bizimki kadar stabil,yani dengeli bir yer olmadığı için yaptığınız güçlü saldırılar iki boyut arasındaki duvarları yıkmış olmalı.

dediğin ''arkadaşına'' gelirsek o da muhtemelen bu dünyaya aynı senin gibi gelmiş olmalı.Ama nerede olabileceği hakkında hiçbir fikrim ilerleyen günlerde Lonca başkanları geleneksel toplantımız var istersen oraya gittiğimde böyle bir olaya şahit olmuşlar mı diye sorabilirim.

Her ne kadar bu açıklama Naruto'nun pek bir işine yaramamış olsa da Makarov'un yardım etmeye çalışması onu sevindirmişti.

-Teşekkür ederim Büyük baba.Çok yardımı dokunurdu.

-O zaman Fairy Tail eleman alma seromonisine devaam!

dedi Makarov eline yine bir içki şişesi almıştı.

''sanırım burada içki temel bir ihtiyaç'' diye düşündü Naruto

Bu arada Lucy'nin eline Lonca arması yapılmıştı bile.

-Ee Naruto ,Konohamaru siz armayı nerenize yaptıracağınıza karar verdiniz mi?

Bu soru Naruto'nun beklemediği yerden çıkmıştı.Ona da loncaya katılma teklif edeceklerini hiç beklemiyordu.o an aynı şaşkınlığı yaşayan Konohamaru'ya baktı. onun da şaşırdığı her halinden belli oluyordu. Naruto şaşkınlığını bir hece ile belirtebildi.

-Ha?…Bir dakika bi dakka! Biz nasıl burada bir loncaya büyücü değiliz bu dünyadan bile değiliz…

-Bizce bir sorun değ ğil mi çocuklar?

dedi Makarov diğer lonca üyelerine dönerek.

-Tabi ki

demi çakıldığı yerden kalkmış olan NAtsu

Mirajane de içten gülümsemesiyle

-Bizim için önemli olan dürüst olman

-Evet

dedi Lucy de katılan bir ifade ile.

-Bana da bir içme arkadaşı lazım

dedi Cana yanındaki varili kafaya dikerken.

-Aslına bakarsanız bir kişinin katılması umurumda değil ama her neyse

dedi Gray farkında olmadan yine soyunurken.

-Gray kıyafetlerin!

Bu laflardan sonra Usta Makarov

-İşte için sıkıntı edildi….

-Reddediyorum!

Herkes Loncanın girişinde duran Kızıl saçlı kıza bakıyordu.Kızın vücudunun üst tarafında bir zırh vardı.altında ise Lucy'ninkine göre uzun da olsan diz üstü mavi bir eteği vardı. kıyafetlerini botları ile tamamlamıştı.Ve daha da ilginci çok büyük bir boynuzu sanki hiçbir şeymişçesine taşıyordu.

-Erza?

herkes adı Erza olan o sert görünümlü kıza bakıyordu.

Erza taşıdığı o koca boynuzu loncanın ortasına bıraktı ve Lucy Naruto ve Konohamaru'nun etrafında toplanmış olan kalabalığa doğru ilerledi.

-Ah Erza demek döndün

dedi Makarov sanki az önce hiçbir şey olmamış gibi.

-Usta konuşmamız gerek.

-Tabi konuşalım.

-Yalnız.

-Buradada konuşabiliriz istersen

-Lütfen!

bu hiç öyle normal bir lütfen değildi insanın kanını donduran bir bakış ile birlikte gelen bu 'lütfen' Makarov'u ikna etmişe benziyordu

-Tamam hadi gel odama geçelim.

Erza , Naruto'ya kötü bir bakış attıktan sonra Makarov'un arkasından çıktı gitti.

-Bunun nesi var böyle?

dedi Natsu hiçbir şey anlamamış bir şekilde .

-O kız kimdi ki?

dedi aklında tek bir görüntü vardı Erza'nın ona olan en son bakışı…Ona eski günlerini hatırlatmıştı..

Küçük yaşta atıldığı yetimhanenin müdürünün,sokaklarda dolaşırken ona bakma cesaretini gösteren köy çoğu yüzüne bile bakmıyordu.

İşte,işte bubakış o bakıştı.

-Naruto,Naruto dinliyor musun?

-Ha?Pardon bir şey düşünü diyordunuz?

-O kızın adı Erza. Fairy Tail'in en güçlü kadın büyücüsü.Ve en korkutucu büyücülerden bir tanesi .Ama onu bir gün yeneceğim Erzaa!

dedi Natsu ağzından alevler püskürtürken.

-Bırak etrafına ateş püskürtmeyi alev kafa!

-Kes sesini be çıplak buz makinası!

-Aslıl sen kes sesini sıcak pembe saçlı pislik!

-Sus be! Bay soğuk boxer!

-Onlar iyi olacaklar mı

demi Lucy ikisine bakarak.

-Onlar hep böyledir çocukluklarından beri hep kavga ederler.

Usta ile birlikte tekrar gelen Erza...

-Kesin şu kavgayı!

diyerek Natsu ile Gray'in kafalarını birbirine sertçe tokuşturarak ikisininde bir süreliğine bilinçsiz kalmasına sebep oldu.

Erza'nın yüzünde pek memnuniyetsiz bir tavır vardı.

Bu sürede düşünme fırsatı bulan Naruto ve Konohamaru...

-Büyük baba siz bir şey söylemeden şunu söylemek buralarda uzun süre kalma niyetinde değiliz.

yani o yüzden bizim için böyle önemli bir kavgaya girmene gerek teşekkür izin verirseniz gidip , geldiğim yeri incelemek ve varsa geri dönmek için bir iz bulmak istiyorum..

…..biraz önce Makarov'un odasında….

-Evet Erza ne oldu anlat bakalı bir üyenin alımına itiraz etmen pek olağan bir olay değil.

-Ustam aldığım görevden dönerken yolda pek çok dedikodu göre bir çocuk Phantom Lord Loncasına saldırmış ve…ve üyelerinin bir kısmını hiç çekinmeden öldürmüş büyük çoğunluğunu yaralamış.Daha fazla bilgi için loncaya gittiğimde sayılarındaki büyük eksikliği bana hiçbir bilgi vermediler.

-Ama içlerindeki insanlardan birini sıkıştırıp loncanın dışında sorguya çektim.

…Erza'nın sorgusu…

Phantom Lord üyelerinden biri iş ilanını alıp işe gitmek için loncadan dışarı çıkmıştı…

''işte benim şansım'' diye düşündü Erza adamın peşinden gelirken.

Adamın arkasından gizlice yaklaşıp onu bir anda bir ara sokağa çekti.

-Hey sen ne yapıyorsun.H-hey!

-Şimdi sana birkaç soru soracağı doğru cevap verirsen senin için iyi olur.Şimdi söyle bakalım size kim saldırdı?

-Bize kimse saldırmadı!

adamın bunu demesiyle adamın suratının etrafında 20 tane kılıç belirdi ve çok tehlikeli bir mesafede durdu.

-Pardon duyamadım tekrarlamak ister misin?

-T-tamam bize bir-tek bir çocuk saldırdı v-ve adamlarımızın yarısını telef çalıştık ama bu adam çok güçlüydü Element4 görevde oldukları için hiç bir şansımız bu adam hiç acımadan kılıcı ile adamlarımızı 2 parçaya ayırı kırmızısı gözleri vardı ve kılıcı da kan kırmızısına bürünmüştü.

-Sonra?

-…

-Sonra ne oldu konuşsana

-S-sonra Usta Jose odsından çıktı ve bu katili odasına konuşmaya davet ın odasına girerken bir şey daha gördü ın sırtında garip bir işaret vardı.B-Benim bildiğim bu kadar.Ş-şimdi beni bırakır mısın?

-Tabi o söylediğin garip işareti bana çizdikten sonra gidebilirsin.

Havadaki kılıçlar yerini erzanın elindeki tek bir kılıca bıraktı.Ve adam Erzanın verdiği kağıda o sembolü çizdi.

-Şimdi planladığın gibi işine gidiyorsun ve eğer yaptığımız bu 'arkadaşça' konuşmayı herhangi birine anlatı bunu yaptığına pişman ederim ve emin ol o arkadaşlarının yerinde olmak için dua edersin.Şimdi anladın mı?

-…

-Anladın mı dedim sana!

dedi elindeki kılıcı adamın şah damarına bastırarak

-A-anladım.

-Tamam gitmekte serbestsin…ve verdiğin küçük sözü unutma.

ve adam arkasına bile bakmadan koşarak uzaklaştı.

-İşte böyle usta o çocuğun yeni gelen çocukla bağlantısı olduğunu düşünüyorum.

-Hmm olabilir ama bana bir de çizdiği o amblemi gösterir misin?

Erza üzerinde çizim olan kağıdı çıkardı ve ustaya uzattı. Bu çizim bir tür yelpazaye benziyordu bu yelpaze kırmızı ve beyaz olan iki parça şeklindeydi.

-Hmm acaba neyin sömbolü bu?Bir çeşit lonca ya da aile işareti olabilir ama hiç bir anlamı da ıntılı bilgi için Levy'e de sormamız lazım belki Naruto küçük çocuk ve öteki çocuğun gelişi hakkında daha fazla bilgisi olabilir.Görevden bu aralarda gelmiş olması ğinde sorarız.

-Peki usta hala onu loncaya almakta kararlı mısınız?Sonuçta öyle bir katile 'arkadaşım' diyor ve biliyorsunuz FairyTail, loncamızın en önemli kuralı,Loncamızın temeli bu ''öldürmek yok ne pahasına olursa olsun''

-Bana bakarsan Naruto bu teklifi kabul bile etmeyecekti ışarından küçüklüğünden beri zor zamanlar geçirdiği ve hayata bir şekilde tutunduğu anlaşılı ı senin gibi hatta senden daha kötü günler bile yaşamış tahminime göre aşağı indiğimizde ayrılmayı,en azından bir süreliğine ayrılmayı arada biz de bu olayı araştırıp ona göre karar veririz.

-Siz nasıl istersiniz.

…..Şimdi Lonca Binası…..

Tamam Naruto ama önce sana bir sembol göstereceğ tanıyor musun sana sormalıyız.

ve ona sembolü gösterdi usta makarov

-B-bu olamaz b-bu Sasuke'nin Uchiha Klanının işareti…


	4. Bölüm 4 : Araştırma Yolculuğunda

Bir anda inanılmaz derecede kuvvetli bir yağmur başlamıştı.Rüzgar güç bela kaatılmış olan loncanın kapısını açmaş için var gücüyle gök gürültüsü…

''Lanet olsun''

diye düşündü Naruto

''Bütün bu zamanların içinde şimdi mi yağmak zorundaydın.Şimdiye kadar ne güzel orada ğolsun Usta izin vermedi.''

….Biraz önce….

….Gösterdikleri sembolün Uchiha Klanının sembolü olmasının şokunu attlattıktan sonra…

-Sa-sasuke'yi buldunuz mu?

dedi Naruto heyecanla

ve o anda Loncanın kapıları birden açıldı

-Hey ne oluyor?

Bir anda çok şiddetli bir fırtına çıkmıştı.Naruto'nun duyduklarına göre Magnolia tarihinde böyle bir fırtına ilk defa yaşanıyormuş.Zorla kapatılan kapının altından girmeye çalışan rüzgar ortamın sessizliğini bozuyordu.

Erza odasında Makarov!a anlattıklarını şimdi de Naruto'ya ve ekibin kalanına anlattı.

Naruto ve diğerleri anlattıklarını soluk almadan 'nın lafının sonunda bütün lonca anlattıkları karşısında dehşete düşmüşken Naruto şaşırmanın dışında fazla bir tepki vermemişti.

**_Lanet olsun neden ben şu Uchiha çocuğunun içine mühürlenmedim ki_**

****Naruto kendini zihninin içinde Kyuubi'nin 9 kuyruklunun mühürlendiği odada bulmuş ında düşününce Naruto bu dünyaya geldiğinden beri onu hiç rahattsız etmemişti.

_Yo,Kyuubi uzun zamandır gözükmüyordun ortalarda_

Şimdi Kyuubi'ye iyice baktığında sanki hasta gibi görünüyordu onu bu şekilde hiç görmemişti.

**_Kendimce işlerim vardı ç da seslenmemiştim sadece sesli düşünüyordum._**

****_Ben seni Uchihalardan nefret ediyorsun zannediyordum ama_

**_Evet ediyordum,hala da ediyorum o lanet Madara sağolsun ama ne olursa olsun o Uchiha çocuğun kan dökmesi beni ona çekiyor_**

****_Ya tabi arada sana ne oldu uykusuz gibi görünüyorsun._

**_Sana kendi işlerim olduğunu söylememiş miydim çocuk?Ayrıca biz kuyruklu yaratıklar siz zavallı insanlar gibi uyumaz.Şimdi git ve bu lanet olası dünyadan kurtulmanın bir yolunu bul Buranın enerjisi çok tiksindirici._**

****_ya ya sanki ben buraya gelmek istiyordum._

_Ama Kyuubi daha fazla cevap vermedi ve uyuma pozisyonuna geçti_

-Yani demek istiyorsun ki Sasuke o Phantom Lord denen yerde mi?

sonra bir daha onu kimse görmemiş.

Usta Makarov bu soruyu

-Bu havada mı gitmeyi düşünüyorsun?

diye yanıtladı.

…Phantom Lord Loncası…

Bir kaç saat öncesi

-Otur bakalım genç adam

dedi Jose dolabından 2 kadah ve bir viski şişesi çıkarırken

-bir şeyler içer misin?

-Buraya içki içmek için gelmedim istediğim şey bilgi.

-Buralarda bilgi değerli şeydir genç adam; eğer bilgi istiyorsan karşılığında bir şey teklif etmen gerekir.

-Eğer sende zavallı adamların gibiysen sana canını bahşetmem yetecektir , yaşlı adam.

-Gihi beni o zayıflık abideleri ile bir tutman senin için hiçte iyi şunu kabul etmeliyim senin yaşındaki birine göre oldukça güçlüsün.

-…

-Tamam sana bilgi vereceğ benim de senin gibi genç bir adama soracağım sorular böyle bir gücü olan insanın adını öğrenmek isterim doğrusu.

-Adım mı…adım Uchiha….

-Yani diyorsun ki büyükbaba benim tek başıma gitmeme izin vermeyeceksin ayrıca yağmur dinmeden de gidemem?

-Aynen öyle.

Usta ile tartışmayla bir yere varamayacağını anlayan Naruto beklemeye karar vardi ama hala meraklı,açıklama bekleyen gözler ona doğru yönelmişti.

-Ne?Ne oldu?

-Bize biraz daha geldiğin yeri anlatmak ister misin Naruto?

Naruto her nekadar gerekli olan her şeyi anlattığını düşünse de bundan kolay kolay sıyrılamayacağını da biliyordu.O yüzden çok basit şeylerden başladı.

-Oi,oi gerçekten güzel hikayeydi dostum

dedi Natsu eğlenmişe benziyordu.

-Hey bu senin eğlenmen için anlatılan bir hikaye değildi,seni aptal.

dedi Gray yarı çıplak hali ile

-Sen karışmasana bee ,sapık buzcu hem biraz kıyafet giy!

-Aye!

Erza'nın

-İkiniz de kesin kavgayı!

demesi ile ikisinin de tavrı bir anda değişti.

-A-a…Ne kavgası ?B-biz çok iyi iki arkadaşız değil mi Gray?

-Ta-tabi Natsu biz hep böyle dosttuk!

Erza denen kızın bir lafı ile ikisininde bu kadar korkmasını sağladıysa eğer bu kız baya güçlü olmalıydı.Hele Natsu'yu ve onun bir şeyleri kırıp dökme hobisini göz önünde bulundurursa…

diye düşündü Naruto Erza'nın başını çevirmesi ile tekrar birbirlerine girmaya başlayan Natsu ve Gray'e bakarken.

O sırada camdan dışarı bakan Lucy

-Ah bakın sanki yağmur kesildi.

dedi.

Bu lafı duymayı bekleyen Naruto:

-Tamam o zaman hadi yola çıkalım!

dediyse de Makarov yine reddetti

-Bu saatten sonra gitmen senin için sadce vakit kaybı olacaktır karadı bu saatten sonra çıksanda iyi bir araştırma için sabahı beklemen gerekecek.

O yüzden sabah yola çıkarsın.

-Ama…

-Ama falan yok..!

Yenildiyi kabul eden Naruto.

-Tamam o zaman,yarın sabahı bekleyeceğim.

-O zaman anlaştık yarın sabah saat 10 da yola çıkı Lucy siz de Naruto ve Konohamaru ile gidiyorsunuz.

-Ha?Neden ben?

dedi Lucy daha Loncadaki ilk günü olduğunu hatırlatırcasına.

-Çünkü bu görev senin için tecrübe senin Loncadaki ilk işin de olacağını bir kenara koyarsak,sevgili ustanın isteğini yerine getirmeyecek misin?

Lucy başını salladı.

-Tamam yapalım bu işi !

dedi Natsu her zamanki aceleci ve heyecanlı hali ile.

-Tamam ekip bu günlük bu kadar herkes dağılabilir!

ve herkes iyi yakşamlarını dileyip teker teker lonca binasından ayrılmaya başladı Naruto ve konohamaru dışında sadece Mira Erza Lucy Levy ve usta kalmıştı.

-Erza Levy.İkinizi odama kalanlarda nerede kalacağınızı konuşabilirsiniz.

dedikten sonra çıktı.Ve arkasından Levy ve Erza da…

Usta çok doğru bir noktaya değinmişti ne Naruto ne de Konohamaru bunu düşünmemiş ise…

-Ah Lucy kalacak bir yer bulana kadar istersen bizde kalabilirsin.

dedi Mirajane içtenlikle.

-A-ama Mirajane sana yükmolmak istemem.

-Olur mu öyle şey her zaman misafirlere kapım açıktır.

dedi ve kimse farketmese de Naruto sanki bir an ona göz kırptığını zannetti.

-Ama senin uyarmam lazım evimde sürekli 'erkek adam' diye bağıran bir adam var.

Herkes konuşulanın Elfman olduğunu biliyordu ama Lucy için sorun yok gibi gözüküyordu.

Mira'yı ilk gördüğü andan itibaren onun haftalık büyücü dergisinden hayranı olduğunu belirtiyordu zaten.

Naruto Lucy'nin içinden ''Hehe haftalık büyücü dergisinin ünlü Mira'sının evinde kalcağım yuppi'' diye düşündüğünü hayal edebiliyordu.

Aynı anda ''Aslında benimde bu dergilerden biraz 'araştırma' yapmak için …Ay yine mi ya Jiraya-sensei böyle kafamı karıştırmaya devam etmemelisin''

diye düşünüyordu.

-Size gelince Naruto Konohamaru…

Mirajane devam ediyordu.

-Sizi de eve almak isterdim ama malesef isterseniz buranın bodrum katındaki odayı kullanabilirsiniz.

-Tabi.

-Ne kadar kötü olabilir ki?

….Ertesi Gün…..

Naruto horul horul uyumaya devam ediyordu

-Hmm?Evet lütfen Ramen'imin üzerine ektra sos alayım.

ve bir yandan da rüyasında yemek heralde onun uyumasını izleyen kişi onun ne dediğini anlamıyordu.Çünkü Naruto'nun en sevdiği yemek olan ramen bu dünyada bulunmuyordu.

-Naruto ?Naruto uyan.

-Ah,Lütfen 5 dk daha

dedi Naruto uykusundan uyanmaya pek niyeti yokmuş gibi.

-Ama Naruto bu günsen araştırma yapmaya gitmeyecek miydin?

Naruto'nun bunu duyması ile yataktan fırlaması bir oldu.

-Ah!Günaydın Mira.

-Günaydın Naruto.

dedi Mira herzamanki güzel gülümsemesi ile.

-Kahvaltı hazır.İstersen gelebilirsin.

-Tabi şu an ölümüne açı şekkürler Mira

-Önemli değil senin gibi biri ile her gün karşılaşmı ama gelmeden önce duş alsan iyi şlar bu odadan çıkınca karşı görürsün.

-Tamam sağol.

Ardından odadan çıktı.

**_Ondan tanıdık bir enerji seziyorum_**

****_Hey,en son benin eve dönme konusunda bir ilerleme kaydetmeden buraya gelmemi istemiyordun sanki?_

**_Ah kapa çeneni buraya çağırmamın verdiği onuru düşün._**

****_ya tabi ne onur.O deilde sahiden ne oldu Kyuubi._

**_Bir an şu kızdan bir şey hissetim..._**

****_Bir şey?_

**_Sözümü kesme! Bilmiyorum ama şeytani bir ş ._**

****_Ee peki bunu bana neden söylüyorsun?Biliyor musun bazen sadece benimle konuşmak istediğin için çağırdığını düşünüyorum._

**_Hah!Rüyanda görürsün velet._**

****_ Peki sen bilirsin .Bu arada sana ne oldu iki seferdir seni yorgun görüyorum.Önemsediğimden falan değil ama ikimizden birine bir şey olursa öteki için pek iyi olmaz._

**_…_**

_ Tamam sen söylemek istemiyor olabilirsin sana bir şeyler oluyor ve bu belli bir ş bunun buradakilerin büyü gücü dedikleri şeyle ilgisi var mı?_

**_Beni sadece yalnız bırak Naruto!Vakti geldiğinde sana söylerim şimdi seni ilgilendiren bie şey yok._**

**** Bu söz Naruto'yu birazda olsa duygulandırmıştı çünkü Kyuubi ona genellikle Naruto demezdi onu ya velet ya da küçük olarak çağırırdı.

_ Bu arada beni Naruto diye çağırdını farketmedim sanma Kyuubi._

**_İsimler arada ö bile bir taneye sahibim._**

****_Ne?Senin adın Kyuubi değil mi?_

**_Hayır asıl adım o değil seni cahil çocuk ama siz bencil insanlar hiçbir zaman sorma zahmetinde bulunmadınız._**

****_Sahiden mi ben onu senin gerçek adın senin gerçek adın ne?_

**_Sana sö şu an söylememeyi tercih değerini ispatladığında bir daha sor.Şimdi gidebilirsin._**

****_Biliyor musun bazen senin o kadar da kötü olmadığını düşünüyorum…_

**_…_**

''Hadi bakalım duş zamanı'' diye düşündü kahvaltı yapmadan önce hemen duşa girdi

…Duştan sonra...

''Dostum ne kadar iyi bir duştu bu''

şimdi biraz temiz kıyafetler giyme önce şimdikileri mühürlemeliydi.Çantaasından Depolama parşomenini çıkarıp parmak uçlarına biraz çakra gönderdi.

Parmak uçlarını parşomenin üzerine bastırması ile Tertemiz ve kuru kıyafetlerin ortaya çıkması bir oldu. Onları bir kenara koydktan sonra sonra sıra aynı işlemi kıyafetleri depolama parşomenine sokmaya gelmişti.

bu işi de hallettikten sonra Naruto kahvaltı için yukarı çıkmıştı.

NAruto yukarı çıktığında Loncanın baya kalabalık olduğunu gördü.Sabahın bu erken saatinde loncanın böyle kalabalık olması normal miydi?Sahi saat kaçtı ki?

Naruto Mira'nın ve Miranın yanında nefes almadan yemek yiyen konohamaru'nun yanına gitti.

-Yo Konohamaru.

Konohamaru bir şeyler söyledi ama ağzı tıkabasa yemekle dolu olduğu için dedikleri anlaşılmıyordu.

-Mira tam olarak saat kaç göre Natsu ile Lucy'i bekletmek istemem.

dedi Naruto.

-Hmm… şey Naruto o kanuda sa bir iyi bir kötü haberim var.

-..?

-Önce kötü 12 oldu.

-Nee?A-Ama neden beni uyandırmadınız?yoksa onlar tek başlarına falan mı gittiler?

-İşte şimdi iyi haber eğer sen bu gün vaktinde uyansaydın bile onlarla birlikte gidemeyecektin.

-Neden?

-Çünkü Natsu ile Lucy şu an bir kurtarma 'yu kurtarmaya gittiler.

Macao…Naruto o kadar kısa sürede o kadar çok isim öğrenmişti ki şu an isimler ile suratları birleştirmede güçlük çekiyordu ama Macao'yu hatırladı.

Küçük bir çocuğu olan ,Loncanın eski üyelerinden olan adamdı o.

O anda Usta Makarov bir anda Mira ile Naruto'nun arasında belirdi ki bu da Konohamaru'nun neredeyse boğulmasına sebep oluyordu.

-Günaydın Naruto sanırım Mira sana neden Natsu ve Lucy'nin burada olmadığını açıklıyordu.Şimdi o yüzden Natsu ve Lucy yerine bu gün yeni yol arkadaşların olacak.

-Ve onlar…?

-Onlar Gray ve Levy olacak.

''Oh'' Naruto biraz rahatlamıştı.Daha kötü bir eşleşme de gelebilirdi.

-Tamam hadi gidelim ilk durağımız ,Hargeon.

dedi Naruto nihayet biraz bu dünya hakkında araştırma yapabilecekti.

-AhNaruto bu arada geldiğin yeri araştırmanın dışında size bir görev daha veriyorum.

-Ha?

..Nihayet yolda…

4'lümüz tren istasyonuna geldiklerinde…

şimdi ellerinde 2 seçenek vardı trenin çalışmasını beklemek ya da gitmek için başka yol bulmak…

Naruto'nun yüzünde ''yok artık!'' diyen bir ifade vardı.

''Bütün şanssızlıklarda beni mi bulur arkadaş!'' diye düşünürken.

**_İstesen sana gücümü bahşedebilirim tren istasyonunu yok etmen için_**

_Kapa çeneni yaşlı ıca bu benim ne işime yarayacak._

**_Hey yaşlı mı velet? Daha orta yaşlarımdayım ben._**

****_Tabi tabi arada sen sahiden çok konuşkan oldun bu beni sevmeye mi başladın?_

**_Sanki senin gibi bir veleti sevebilirmişim olsun Minato!Senin yüzünden hala bu çocuğun içindeyim._**

**_ …_**

**_Bu arada babandan nefret ettiğimi söylemiş miydim sana hiç?_**

****_Aynı zamanda benden arkadaşlarımdan konohadan ve bütün insanlardanda?_

**_Aynen._**

****_ Evet o zaman çokça söyledin._

**_İyi , bunu biliyorsan sorun yok._**

****_…_

-Naruto?Naruto,beni duyabiliyor musun?

-Ah Levy ışım. İçimdeki şeytan ile konuşuyordum.

**_Zekice_**

****_ah kapa çeneni_

-Ha?

-Önemli değil sadece düşünüyordum demenin başka bir yolu.

-Siz ninja şeylerinin çok değişik söz kalıpları var.

dedi Gray

**-**O değilde şimdi ne yapacağız Naruto?

-Tren bu gün boyunca çalışmayacaksa..Oraya ulaşmanın başka bir yolu yok mu?

Aslında vardı ve trenden çok daha hızlı bir şekilde oraya gidebilirdi ama bu yol sadece kendisi için geçerliydi o yol da koşmak.

Evet Naruto bu trenden daha hızlı koşabileceğini ve en kısa sürede Hargeon'de olacağını biliyordu ama yaşlı ustaya sözü vardı tek başına iş yapmayacaktı.

-Tren kullanabileceğimiz en hızlı ulaşma yollarından biri onun dışında büyü gücü ile çalışan dört tekerli araçlarımız var Onlarada yeterince güç verirsen gayet hızlı olabiliyorlar.

-Büyülü dört tekerlekliler mi?

-Bak şöyle düşün at arabalarını bilirsin...

Gray anlatıyordu..

-…bunlarda at arabası ama onu çeken bir at yerine kullanan kişinin büyü gücünü emiyor .

-Hmm anladım peki nereden bir tane bulabiliriz?

-Sanırım Lonca binasında bir kaçtane vardı acil durumlar için.

-Peki madem hızlı bir ulaşım sağlıyor neden.İnsanlar bunu daha çok kullanmıyor.

Levy cevapladı;

-Gray'in dediği gibi bu araçlar eğer ki hızlı gitmek istiyorsan inanılmaz derecede büyü gücü bir büyücü için büyü gücü hayat enerjisi demektir.O yüzden bu araçlar özellikle göreve giderken pek tercih edilmiyor.

-Peki biz kullanabilir miyiz?

-Aslında kullanabiliriz ama bu içimizden birini gücünü bitirecektir.

-Tamam o zaman hadi gidip şu şeye kullanacağım.

-Hayır Naruto onu benim kullanmam lazım.

dedi Gray.

- Merak etmeyin Levy Gray ben iyi olacağı klanımi,ailem yüksek dayanıklılık ve iyileşme hızı ile bilinirler yani bana kolay kolay bir zarar ıca dayanıklılık için benim de küçük şeytani bir yardımcım var diyebiliriz.

**_Şeytani kısmını beğendim ama küçük demen?_**

****_Pardon bir dahaki sefere kesinlikle ''Ah benim içimde 9 kuyruklu bir şeytan var ve durmaksızın söyleniyor'' diyeceğim bu seni memnun eder miydi?_

**_Kı 'İçimde büyük, kudretli ve en çok kuyruk sayısına sahip en güçlü kuyruklu şeytanı barındırıyorum' diyebilirsin_**

****_ Dostum, egona sahip çık._

**_Neyse ben seni tutmayayı göğüssüz küçük kız ve siz insanlardan beklenmeyecek kadar çıplaklık gösteren çocuğun yanına dönebilirsin._**

****_Levy ve Gray olacaktı arada şu kızın göğüslerine takılmayı keser misin?_

**_Her neyse sadece gidebilirsin._**

Naruto'nun bilinci tekrar olması gereken yere dönerken Kyuubi'nin uyma pozisyonuna geçtiğini görebiliyordu

''Sonra 'biz uyumayız velet' diyor'' diye düşündü

-Ha?

-Kesinlikle gizemlerle dolusun Naruto

dedi Levy meraklı gözlerle.

-Kesinlikle ö merak etmeyin ileride biraz daha anlaşılır olabilir her şey.

**_Yoksa ileride benim çıkmama izin mi vereceksin?_**

****_Sen az önce uyuma pozisyonuna geçmemiş miydin acaba?_

**_Bir şey söylemeyi unuttuğumu fark ettim._**

****_Neymiş o?_

**_Hazır şu mavili kız sana ilgi duyuyorken neden onu elde etmiyorsun?Senin de ona ilgin var gibi…_**

_Ne?Be-ben?Ben ve Levy mi hayatta olmaz ..şey demek istiyorum ki o iyi bir kız ama bana göre değil._

Naruto'nın yüzü domates gibi kızarmıştı.

**_Doğru sen daha sert kızlardan hoşlanı o insan kızın Erza değil mi?Tam sana göre Gihihi_**

****…

_Cehenneme git_

**_Haha bu gün beni baya eğlendirdin çocuk o yüzden seni kurmak üzere olduğun haremle baş başa bırakacağım_**

****_Sen …ne…dur…harem?Sen beni ne tür bir insan zannediyorsun sanki öyle bir şey yaparmışım sinir tilki bu gün beni sinirlendirme konusunda çok başarılısın._

**_Teşekkür ederim_**

**_ ..._**

…Arabanın yanına gittiklerinde…

-Ama Naruto bunu yapabilecek misin?

-Naruto'yu rahat bırak ne kadar kabul etmek istemesem de Natsu'nun alevlerine karşı koyup hiçbir hasar almadan çıkıp birde Natsu ile yakıp yıkmaya başlayan birisi o arabayı kolaylıkla kullanabilir.

-Tamam,sanırım haklısın Gray..

Naruto az önce Kyuubi ile konuştuklarını aklına getirmemeye çalışarak.

-Peki şimdi bunu nasıl kullanacağım?

Levy anlatmaya başladı.

-Bak şimdi ilk olarak (4 tekerlinin önünü göstererek) buraya oturuyorsun oturduğunda yanında kelepçe gibi bir şey var biz ona 'SE Plug*' diyoruz.İşte bunu koluna takmanla o kelepçe büyü enerjini içindeki motorun çalışma enerjisine dönüştürecek.

-Vay canına gerçekten de gelişmiş bir araçmış.Tamam hadi binin arabaya da son hız gidelim.

hepsinin binmesi ile

-3 dediiğmde bir…iki…ÜÇ!

Araba bir anda yerinden fırlamış ve son hızla Loncanın deposunu duvarını parçalarına ayırarak ilerlemeye başlamıştı…

ya da bu Narutonun düşünmek istediğiydi ama sonuç olarak aldığı şey tam olarak bir hiç SE(Self-Enrgy)Plug dedikleri şey ondan hiçbir şey almamakla kalmayıp sinr veriyordu.

-Naruto?

-Ah .. şey hiç bir yey değil bu. daha başlamadım.

Evet burada bir şey oluyordu normalde Naruto onların büyü güzü dedi şeyin Çakranın bu dünyadaki karşılığı olduğunu düşünmüştü ve ona göre hareket etmişti ama bu ona doğru olmadığını kanıtlar nitelikte idi.

Ama Naruto'nun pes etmeye niyeti yoktu ne olursa olsun bu arabayı o kullanmak istiyordu bunu yapmak için 20 tana klon yaratıp onların arabayı çekmesini bile sağlayabilirdi.

Ama o en kötü senaryoydu ondan önce.Vücundaki çakrayı kelepçenin olduğu yere yoğunlaştırıp kelepçeden geçirmeye çalıştı bunun sonucunda…

Çatırt

-Ah çocuklar sanırım şimdi 'küçük' bir sorunumuz kolunda artık bir SE Plug yoktur çünkü Naruto onu başarı ile imha etmeyi başarmıştı.

-Önemli değim böyle zamanlar için hep bir yedek SE Plug Yapmışlardır..

dedi Gray

Ve evet şu ana kadar dikkat etmemişti ama bir tane daha yerde duruyordu.

''Tamam çakra işe yaramıyorsa daha sonra kullanmayı denediğim bir taktiği deneme vakti geldi'' diye düşündü ve gözlerini kapayıp bütün vücut hareketlerini durdurup doğal enerjiyi vücudunda toplamaya başladı.

**_Bak nediyeceğim benim mührümü kaldır ben de hepinizi gideceğiniz yere sırtımda götüreyim_**

****_Tabi ondan terör beni şimdi rahatsız etmesene burada konsantre olmaya çalışıyorum._

Ve Naruto gerekli doğal enerjiyi toplar ve o enerjiyi SE Plug'a göndermeye baş inanılmaz bir şekilde çalışmaya baş yola çıkarlar.

Naruto arkasını döner ve

-Gördünüz mü bir sorun olmayacağını...

-Na-Naruto?

-Senin gözlerine ne oldu be?

evet şaşırmaları normaldi Naruto'nun mavi gözleri yeşile dönmüştü ve içi de bir kurbağa gözüne ı zamanda gözünün kenarlarında turuncu izler çıkmıştı.Naruto 'Sage Mode**'a girmişti.

-Ah Gray,Levy bu uzun hikaye ama kısaca anlatmam gerekirse ben buna 'sage mod' diyorum bu mod genel olarak benim doğal enerjileri algılayıp onları kullanabilmeme yarıyor.

Tabi ki başka yararları da vardı ama Naruto şu anlık bunları söylemek niyetinde değildi.

-Dostum ne kadar ilginç bir insan olduğunu söylemiş miydim?

-Aynı zamanda biraz yavaş mı gitsek acaba?

dedi Levy şu an Narutonun inanılmaz bir hızda gittiğini belirterek.

-Sahiden vay canına Erza'nın bile bu kadar jızlı gittiğini hiç görmemiştim.

Naruto hafiften güldü.Erza ile mutlaka gitmeden önce dövüşmeliydi.

**_Bencede dövüşün ve biraz kan aksı bu durumda savaşmayın sevişin bile diyebilirim. _**

**_ …_**_Sen…Sen yok musun sen..biraz sesini kes!_

**_Biliyorsun Naruto onlarca yıl kadınların içine mühürlendim..yani sana her türlü taktiği verebilecek durumda olduğumu düşünü istemzsen sen bilirsin…_**

**_ ..._**

Naruto onu takmadı ve sürmeye devam etti.Çok geçmeden Hargeon'un açıklarına varmışlardı tabi yolda Naruto birkaç kez durup tekrar doğa enerjisi toplamak için durmaları sonunda varmışlardı.

-Eveet sanırım geldiğimiz yer burasıydı değil mi konohamaru.

-Evet Naruto-niisan

Naruto ilk olarak geldiklerini belli edecek fiziksel bir kanıt aradı ama bütün fiziksel kanıtlar dün geceki yağmurda silinmiş gibi gözüküyordu.

Ve tekrardan doğa enerjisini toplamaya başladı.

Sage Mode'a geçtiğinde etrafındaki enerji değişimlerini bu moddayken..

-İşte bizim bu dünyaya geldiğimiz yer tam burası.

Gökyüzünde bir noktayı işaret orada inanılmaz derecede çok çakra görüyordu ama bu şakra yavaş yavaş yok oluyordu sanki sahibine geri dönüyormuş gibi.''_Maskeli adam''diye düşündü._

_Ama bir dakika burada aynı zamanda tanıdık bir çakra da gözüküyordu ''Kakashi-Sensei!?''_

Dışarıdan bakan Levy ve Gray için Naruto'nun yaptıkları hiç bir anlam ifade havaya zıplıyor ve sanki havadaki görünmez bir şeye vurmaya çalışıyordu.

-Konohamaru Naruto ne yapıyor?

-Naruto-nii şu anSage Mode denilen bir modda bu mode sadece gücünü arttırmakla kalmıyor aynı zamandaOnun hislerini de arttırı tam olarak şu an ne yaptığını ben de bilmiyorum.

-Anladım teşekkür ederim.

dedi Levy içten bir gülümseme ile

-Tabi ne demek,önemli değil.

Naruto yaptığı hoplama zıplama işini bitirdikten sonra cebinden bir tür parşomen çıkarıp yine hoplayıp zıplayyazak sanki birşeyleri parşomenin üstüne atı şu an onun ne yaptığı hala bir muammaydı.

Naruto işin bitirdikten sonra Levy ve Gray'in açıklama bekleyen bakışları ile buldu ım almak için Konohamaru'ya baktı ama şu an o da o meraklı bakışlardan birini atıyordu Naruto'ya

-Tamam tamam bana öyle bakmayı keserseniz anlatacağım.

bakışlar düzeldi.

-Evet şimdiye kadar olan şu Sage Modu'um ile bizi buraya getiren patlamanın bırakmış olduğu izi izi siz göremeiyorsunuz çünkü bu iz saf enerjiden yapılmış bir şey çıplak gözle görülemez anca ya sage modu ile ya da 3 büyük göz tekniğinden biri ile görebilirsin.

Ama bu cevap onlarda ''dostum sen neler saçamalıyorsun hem bu göz tekniği dediğin şey ne?'' gibi bir etki yarattığı için

-Ah, uzun hikaye sonra anlatırım siz şu an sadece Sage modu bilin sonra düşündüm ki ya geri dönüşüm için bu enerjiye(Naruto özellikle çakra demek istemiyor çünkü bu onların kafasını daha fazla karıştırabilir.) ihtiyacım varsa.

İşte o yüzden o 'enerjiyi' bu parşomenlerden birine mühürledim.

cebinden çıkardığı parşomeni gösterdi.

-Ee Levy ne düşünüyorsun?

-Dediklerinin çok ilginç olduğunu düşünüyorum ama çok fazla anladığımı söyleyemem ama Loncaya döndüğümüzde ilk işim kütüphaneye gidip araştırma yapmak olacak

-Teşekkür ederim Levy.O zaman hadi görevimize devam edelim.

-Um Naruto ,acaba diyorum ki …bu günlük mola mı versek?

dedi Levy

-Evet Naruto hem hava da kararıyor.

-Gray kıyafetlerin.

-Aaa

Gray kuvvetli bir rüzgarın esmesi yüzünden havada uçan gömleğinin peşinden gitti.

''Grrrrr''

-Hmm sanırım haklısın biraz yemek yesek iyi olacak.

Ve kıyafetini yakalamış ve tekrar giyinmiş,her nekadar çok uzun süre giyinik durmayacaksa da,Gray'i alarak bu akşamlık kalacakları otale yerleştiler…Yani yerleşmeye çalıştılar.

-Hayır!Kesinlikle reddediyorum.

dedi Levy

Yılın bu zamanında Hargeon Limanı gelen ticaret gemileri sayesinde dopdulu olurdu.İşte böyle bir zaman otel aramak için en kötü zamandır…

Naruto ve arkadaşları bir otelden 2 tane oda tutabildiler fakat bir sorun vardı.

Normalde Naruto ile Konohamaru,Levy ve Gray aynı odada kalcaktı ama Levy,Doğal olarak bunu Naruto olmasında bir sorun yoktu fakat o zaman da Naruto için sorun başlıyordu.Özellikle Kyuubi aklına girdikten sonra ve Ero-Sennin sağolsun Levy'e bir süre yaklaşacağını sanmı aslında onunla alakalı değildi bu bütün bu dünyadaki insanlarla alakalıydı.NAruto bu dünyadaki insanlarla o kadar güçlü bağlar geliştirmek istemiyordu.Çünkü ayrılık vakti geldiğinde her iki tarafta çok üzülecekti.

Ama yinede Levy ile kalmaya gönüllü olan Konohamaru'ya izin atkısından yakalayıp ''sen benimle kalıyorsun'' demişti.

Sonuç :

-Selam çocuklar bu akşam size yatıya geldim.

dedi Gray kafasında şişlikle.

Anlaşılan Levy onu sert bir şekilde odadan kovup bütün odayı kendine almıştı…

Ertesi sabah toparlanmış ve gitmeye hazır olan Levy.

-Arkadaşlar uyanın kahvaltı vakti

diye uyandırmaya çalıştı onları.ama sanki duymamışlardı.odanın kapısını açmayı denediğinde kapının zaten açık olduğunu fark etti ama içeri girdiğinde inanamayacağı bir manzara ile karşılaştı 3 erkekten hiçbiri orada değildi ve uyumuyordu.

-Huh nereye kayboldu bunlar?

Ardından odanın içinde bir not bulur.

_Levy ,_

_Eğer bu notu okuyorsan şunu bil ki biz şu an Erza'nın yanındayız ve yanımızda Natsu da var yani bizi merak etmene gerek yok _

_ Naruto ve Gray._

_ Not:Otel ücretini ve dün akşam sen yokken yediklerimiz parasını ödemedik sana bu konuda gü ştırmada bol şanslar. _

_-Sizce onu orada bırakmakla doğru mu yaptık?_

_diye sordu biraz vicdan azabı duyuyordu._

_-En azından paramızı ödeseydik._

_-Bu görevde bize yararı dokunmazdı._

_dedi Erza dünküne göre biraz daha sakin ve normal bir tavırla._

_-Bu arada görevden bahsetmişken bu önemli görev ne acaba Erza?_

_ve Erza açıklamaya başlar._


End file.
